Domino Hikari's!
by AnimeGirlAnn
Summary: Yugi never thought she'd be something special. She never imagined she'd save a talking fuzzball from a psycho bugs bunny or fight against darkness trying to destroy the world. Though it seems fate has a different opinion on that. Now Yugi must fight the corrupted Yamis and the Dark One Zorc, protect her loved one, and become Savior of Hope, Hikari Yugi! FEM Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Malik
1. Chapter 1

**Yugi: Warning, this story contains genderbending, cursing, puzzle puppy bronze and tendershipping, and maybe some bloody scenes in future chapters.**

 **Joey: So if ya have anything against boys with boobs or cursing get yer asses out of here.**

 **Yugi: JOEY! LANGUAGE!**

 **Joey: Oh, Come on! We already warned them about cursing anyways!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: I don't own Yugioh or any other series/brands you might come across while reading. Though I wish I did.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Fuzzballs, Monsters, and Hot Dream Men**

 **YUGI's POV**

How I got there or why I was there I didn't know. Hot sands caressed my feet as I watched the disaster in the distance. It looked like a picture of an ancient Egyptian Castle I see in my textbooks. Except a colossal beast was busy destroying the entire castle. Obsidian flames and smoke prevented me from getting a better look at it. Despite the distance I could still hear the monsters sadistic laughter along with the screams of innocence. I wanted to save them, I wanted to stop whatever nightmarish reality this was, I wanted to run towards that beast and stop it! I knew it was a death wish to even try and stop that thing but I couldn't just stand there and watch. Unfortunately, my body didn't seem to be able to move, as if invisible chains were holding me down. Forcing me to watch helplessly as people died.

"Are you willing to risk everything that you have?"

It was then I noticed the man who stood in front of me, staring intently at the scene in front of me.

"Sacrifice your freedom, your peace, and your own soul for one purpose alone?" the man continued, still turned away from me. "What purpose?" I asked him, momentarily distracted from the devastation in front of me. For a moment, he froze, as if shocked to hear a reply. I decided to get a closer look at him while he was busy thinking. He was shorter than most boys I knew though still a few inches taller than me. Then again, I wasn't really one to call anyone short, I'm probably the shortest person in my entire school. Not that I like that fact at all. His hair was gravity defying and stuck up like crimson spiked above his pale neck. Before I could study him more, he turned to me. Two crimson eye stared back into my own own, like two rubies on a golden face, it made my cheeks blush red. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

"The purpose for all the sacrifice is….WAKE UP!"

"The purpose of sacrifice is to wake up…. Wait, WHAT!?" I gasped, before feeling myself being violently shook by invisible hands.

"JOEY! I'M UP! I'M UP! STOP SHAKING ME!" I cried out, shoving away her taller friend's hands as I woke up. "Finally! It took ya long enough, Yugi," Joey replied. "Joey? What are you doing in my bedroom?" I questioned, slowly waking up from her sleepy state.

"Yugi? What are you talking about we're in school, the bell just rung, your suppose to go home."

I raised an eyebrow before the memories of just being in class came back to me. I must have fallen asleep in the middle of class without even realizing it. "That's weird, I wasn't even feeling that sleepy a while ago," I yawned, rubbing my droopy eyes. "You sure? You slept through the bell AND me yelling at you for the last two minutes," Joey said, raising an eyebrow. Yugi shrugged and got up off her desk, by now the rest of their classmates had long since left. "We have to go home now, right?" I asked, still getting over my nap.

"Yep, that was our last class, speaking of home, don't you have to watch the game shop today?"

"Yeah, I told Grandpa I would this morning, I gotta get home!" I realized, running towards the door to my lockers. "Wait Joey, shouldn't you be getting home too?" Joey shook her head, "Nope, I got detention right now, but I'll see ya tomorrow."

"You've had detentions this whole week!" I complained, I know Joey wasn't exactly a model student, but she wasn't all THAT bad…. Most of the time, at least. "I know, but that teacher in math class is always giving me detentions for my uniform," Joey explained, pointing a thumb at her blue school uniform. Despite being 100% female, Joey insisted on wearing a boys uniform. If it hadn't been for the opening in Joey's jacket revealing silhouette of two small breasts hidden by a white shirt, you couldn't tell she was a female. Except maybe her longer than an average boys hair. "You probably should wear a girls uniform anyways Joey, besides are the detentions really worth it," I pointed out. "Hell No! You can barely do anything in them without worrying about unintentionally giving the world a peek of your panties!" Joey argued. "Plus they were created by perverts to get a better opportunity to see a girl's skirt." "Whatever you think, Joey" I sighed, convincing Joey of something she was against was like asking a dog to make out with a cat. "I gotta go, I promised Grandpa I would watch the shop when I got home."

"See ya tomorrow, Yugi."

"Bye Joey!"

Walking towards my locker, my mind drifted back towards my earlier dream. I don't think I've ever had a such a real like dream, I think they call it lucid dreaming? What was that beast? Why was I in ancient Egypt (At least I thought it was Egypt)? Who was that mysterious, sexy man? Why-Wait, wait, go back, go back! Did I just call an unreal figment of my imagination sexy? For pete's sake! Am I really that lonely that subconscious made up a hot man for me in my dreams? Seriously!? I mean, I know I'm not exactly popular with the boys or even that cute compared to most girls. Heck, I've already accepted the fact that I'm probably not going to get a boyfriend this year and maybe not the next either. But I never actually cared! Most boys in my school aren't exactly my type anyways. No offense to them but most of them only seem to either care about sports, girls panties (My school has a serious pervert problem!), or bullying the weak (Cough*Ushio*Cough). Still though, I actually created a ruby eyed, flawless, passionate….. Oh no, what the heck am I doing!?

It was then I realized my cheeks were blushing cherry pink. Seriously!? No Yugi! You are not allowed to be flustered over a figment of your imagination it's-

"OW!"

I was so distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice my own locker until I walked into it. "Come on, Yugi, you can do better than this," I grumbled to myself, opening my locker to get my stuff.

Well, maybe I am a bit lonely. It does feel a bit depressing watching all the couples in our school hang out when you're single. Though I doubt that's gonna change anytime soon. As I said, I'm not popular among the boys in my school. I'm in high schooler and yet I'm still the height of an elementary schooler. Not exactly a sexy trait. Plus my hair is kinda weird too. I was born Waardenburg syndrome, which basically means I have two hair colors, it's nothing too bad. Though doctors have warned me I might get bad hearing in the future, but it's more of a fifty fifty thing, and so far my hearings been fine. While my bangs are blond, the rest of my hair is a dark violet color ending an inch below my shoulders. Most people think it looks odd and think I'm lying when I say I was born with it. Grabbing the last of my things I sighed and headed home. Oh well, looks don't matter anyways.

NOBODY'S POV

The entire realm was the creation of morbid nightmares, sin, and the darkness of all humanity. There was no serene blue sky in this realm. Only a bloody red abyss sky occupied by floating, bloodshot eyes that stared down at the damned souls that lived in this realm. Those who lived there were cursed souls and the bloodthirsty abominations that seeked to destroy all. No matter what or who it was. Most people called it Hell, though the real name was the 'Shadow Realm.'

In the very center of the Shadow Realms, was a castle of crimson blood and midnight stone, known as the Dark Sanctuary. Inside lived the Satan to this Hell and the strongest devils in the entire Shadow Realm, nicknamed the Yamis. At the moment, the Yamis were gathered in one of the castle's rooms. In the middle of the room was a glass coffin made of metal black spikes and skulls. A boy no older than eighteen lied inside, unfortunately the glass was tinted black, revealing only the silhouette of the boy inside. Five people surrounded him, the closest was drinking a glass of wine while staring intently at him. He was the tallest and oldest in the room, wearing a rose red suit. Long silver hair covered his right eye along with half of his half. On the other side of the coffin was the oddest looking man in the room. His body was covered in white robes lined light blue like the color of his surprisingly long hair. Both of his eyes were a different color, one amber and one blue. When first seen he reminded many of what an ancient priest would look like if he tried to look funny. Whenever anyone spoke up on their thoughts of this, they would never be seen again. Farther away from the two oldest men was an albino teenager and the most normal looking one. He wore a black trenchcoat and a striped shirt. Sharp, red eyes stared at the coffin, though it looked like he was glaring at it. Anyone who actually knew him though knew that it was just how he always looked. The last man, with bleach hair that was spiked up wildly with a purple cape was wrapped around his shoulders, wasn't even looking at the coffin. Instead humoring himself by watching the scene going on below them through the room's window. Where two monsters were trying to kill each other. So far, the only thing the two monsters had managed was mutilating each other gruesomely. "Ahhh, isn't it nice to see two monsters viciously mutilated each other in the morning!" the spiky haired one sighed. The albino raised an eyebrow at his accomplice, "Mariku, I drink human blood and once even burned an orphanage, and even I think you're seriously messed up!" The one called Mariku turned away from the window and gave the albino a grin. "Aw Bakura-Fluffy! Don't hate me just because I'm more powerful than you..."

"More powerful my ass!"

"Wanna prove it, Bakura-Fluffy?"

"That's it! I'm gonna rip out your intestines! And for the love of Zorc stop calling me Fluffy!"

"Will you two stop acting like children," the blue haired man scolded, glaring at the two younger ones. "We're trying to discuss business here! This is no time for a useless fight! Besides, we already know Mariku would win."

"HE WOULD NOT! DAMMIT DARTZ I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!"  
"MWAHAHAHA!"

"What, it's true, you've already fought each other before, Thanksgiving Massacre remember?" Dartz pointed out, reminding them of the two's last battle. "Ooooh! That one was a doozy! We had to rebuild the entire castle!" the one eyed one remembered. "But remembering Mariku totally annihilating Bakura isn't why we're here!" Dartz said. "We're here to discuss the reawakening of Zorc." After hearing this, everyone's face changed to a serious expression. Even Mariku stopped grinning (which made babies cry worldwide) and became serious. "It is due time for Zorc to be reawakened, exactly one millennium from the day he was sealed away in the first place," Pegasus stated. "The time is coming, we need to wake up the Pharaoh soon and find the god cards if we want to be successful though," Dartz explained. "So far we only have one of the five needed cards to break the Pharaoh's seal so we can find Zorc, Obelisk the Tormentor, it's too bad our last partner who holds it couldn't make it today." "Hmph, he's always been so rude!" Pegasus pouted, taking a sip from his glass of wine. "That doesn't matter, we should start the search for the other God Cards immediately," Bakura said. "I actually have a plan for doing exactly that," Pegasus announced. "Right as we speak, my toons are chasing after Kuriboh, Yami's Kuriboh to be exact." Three pair of eyes turned to Pegasus. "Yami's Kuriboh!? That fuzzballs bound to know where to find Yami and Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Bakura choked, unsure of whether to believe Pegasus or not. "Exactly. The kuriboh has proved to be a bit hard to catch, little thing managed to escape to Earth, though my toons are still on his tail," Pegasus answered, a wicked grin forming on his lips. "And soon, Yami will be dead and the Slifer Card will be ours!"

YUGI'S POV

I'm pretty sure I took a wrong turn somewhere. Cause last time I checked I live nowhere near a forest.

Stretches of more cement road surrounded by tall trees were all I could see. Sometime during my day dreaming I had managed to take a wrong turn and not even notice walking into a forest.

"Maybe I'll get back to a real road soon," I grumbled hopefully.

"KURI!"

"Huh?!"

Before I knew it, something jumped out of the bush next to me and landed right into my arms. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around it. "Kuri?" it (he, she, maybe both?) said curiously. I looked down at the creature in my arms. The only way to describe it, was fuzzy. It looked like one big fuzzball of brown hair with two big eyes glued onto it. Small green skinned limbs poked out at it's sides with small claws I doubted could do much damage. Honestly, it looked really cute.

"Hehehehe! Where are you, little Kuriboh!"

The voice came from back were the Kuriboh flew out of. In my arms the small fluffball quietly whimpered 'kuri' and tugged at my arms like it was trying to warn me. I decided to take it's warning and left the cement road to hide behind a nearby tree.

"Hehe…. Not here! Not here!"

The voice sounded demented, like how you would imagine a mental patient to sound like. Despite this, clutching the fuzzball a little tighter, I turned to peek at whatever was behind me. Needless to say, I REALLY did not see it coming. The first one I saw looked like a black furred cartoon rabbit wearing some sort of gold and blue armor. He looked as if he had been taken from some other reality and put into ours, and he didn't fit in at all. There was another creature next to him, that looked more realistic, but was also terrifying at the same time. It was a headless, giant human body covered in blue skin. Where the head should've been was green hair above a wide, red eye. I had to repress shivering in case they might notice the movement and find me. Which was the LAST thing I wanted. "Errrrrgh," the headless one moaned (I wasn't sure how he was able to make any noise without a mouth), raising a finger towards the left side of the road where I had come from. "Heehee! That way you say!? That way we go!" the cartoon rabbit giggled hysterically, skipping in that generally direction with it's head swinging back and forth. Soon the headless monster followed it, stomping all the way. I waited till I couldn't hear anymore stomping or insane cartoon laughter before running the opposite way I had came which all my strength.

WHAT WAS THAT?!

THIS STUFF DOESN'T HAPPEN!  
IT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN AND YET IT DID!?

WHY!?

By the time I had stopped mind panicking I found myself back in town. Luckily it was a familiar road I had stopped at. I could go back home now. Maybe what I saw was just a weird hallucination? A concoction of my tiredness from sleeping earlier and my imagination gone wild. Yeah, that probably is what happened. I should get home, watch the game shop, and then take a long, long, LONG nap, and everything's all right and perfectly norma-

"Kuri?"

Oh no….

In my arms was a brown fuzzball, looking up at me with large eyes filled with curiosity and also gratefulness.

I wasn't imagining it, I actually saw a real life cartoon and a headless blue monster and also saved a cute fuzzball. I never thought I'd ever say that.

"Well…." I said, staring down at the fuzzball. "Those… monster things were looking for something called a 'Kuriboh' right? That's you I'm guess?" "Kuri, Kuri!" the fuzzball (Kuriboh) answered, nodding it's head.

"Do you have a home? Or at least somewhere to get back too?"

"Kuri…" Kuriboh looked down sadly. "Look I'm not sure what is going on at all, but if that's the case, you can stay at my house if you want, we even have some food too!" I offered, feeling pity for the cute little creature. "Kuri!? KURI!" Kuriboh cried joyfully, hugging me with it's tiny arms.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Smiling to myself, I walked in the direction of my house.

Ignoring the small voice in my head telling me this is a bad idea and the feeling I had just started something REALLY big that was going to be hard to understand later on. I smiled while hugging Kuriboh and walked towards my house.

END POV

Unbeknownst to Yugi and the fuzzball named Kuriboh. Two figures watched them walk away from afar. One was a teenager with red eyes and gravity defying hair. The other was a taller adult man in purple robes. "Do you think we should retrieve Kuriboh?" the taller one asked. "No, he'll probably be safer with her, Pegasus wouldn't suspect him to be hiding with a teenage girl," the teen said. "Besides, that girl… Isn't as normal as she seems, Kuriboh might just be of more use to her than he is to me." The taller one nodded, before shadows enveloped the two. Disappearing from sight.

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Wow! First Chapter up! This is actually my first ever fanfic so sorry if it's not that good. Though keep in mind that any Flamers will be tortured by Mariku. Constructive criticism is welcomed though! I'm planning on making this kind of like a magical series just with Yugioh (Which was mostly the reason I genderbended the characters, that and I honestly just wanted too). Also** **Waardenburg syndrome isn't something I made up. I found it on the internet, so it may or may not be real, you never be sure with the internet these days.** **BTW, the monster that were chasing Kuriboh before were Toon Dark Rabbit and Hiro's Shadow Scout from Pegasus deck. Well I'm actually not sure if Hiro's Shadow Scout is in there but I wanted to add him because it would be SERIOUSLY freaky to see him in the real world.**

 **NEXT TIME: Why Does Yugi's Mother Have A Duel Card? Does Kuriboh Actually Have A Gender and Is Any Of Our Characters Willing To Check? And When Did Attack On Titan Have Anything To Do With Yugioh!?**

 **Please Review For Faster Chapters and Answers To These Questions!**

 **Right Down There, You Know You Wanna Click It :**

|  
V


	2. Chapter 2: Attack On Joey

**Joey:** _ **Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!**_

 **Yugi: Joey, why are you singing the Attack On Titan opening song? This is a YGO fanfic not an Attack On Titan fanfic, remember?**

 **Joey: Of course I remember that, that only happened one time! And also I'm singing it because I'm gonna be watching the final episode of season 1 in this chapter!**

 **Yugi: That would explain the title….**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: I don't own Yugioh or Attack on Titan, neither do I any other series or brands you may notice in this fanfiction. Though it would be SO awesome if I did.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Attack On Joey!**

 **YUGI'S POV**

I was definitely late getting home, I knew the moment I saw the closed sign on the Kame Game Shop doors. Taped near it was a folded paper with my name written on it. Taking it down I skimmed through it.

 _Sorry I couldn't be there when you got home, Yugi. The grocery store is closing early today so I had to get there fast to get groceries. Don't worry about being late, I don't mind, just try to get home sooner next time. I'll be home around 6:30, watch the store till then._

 _-Grandpa_

 _P.S, I left some leftover rice and chicken out on the counter for dinner._

"Well, at least I'm not in trouble for being late," I said to myself, stuffing the note into my pocket. In my arms Kuriboh said 'Kuri,' as if asking 'where are we, why are we here?' That or maybe Kuriboh just wanted to say Kuri for whatever reason. I don't speak fuzzball. "This is my home," I explained to Kuriboh, entering the Kame Game Shop. "It's also my family's game shop through, our real house is in back." While I said this I went to the back of the small store and entered the door to where I actually lived. In the kitchen I saw a plate of rice with cooked chicken on top covered in plastic wrap on the counter. Probably the leftovers Grandpa told me about in his note. "Kuri…" Kuriboh sighed, staring at the food hungrily.

"I guess you're hungry right?"

"Kuri! Kuri!"

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, taking off the plastic wrap and grabbing a fork. Before I could even say 'Dig In!' Kuriboh gulped down half of the plates rice with a single bite. Within a minute the entire plate of rice had been consumed by the fuzzball.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP! Kuri."

"Wow….. You must have really been hungry… I'm surprised you left the chicken," I muttered, taking a bit of the chicken.

Kuriboh gave out a little giggle sound and scratched his, maybe her, head. Now that I think about it, is Kuriboh a boy or a girl? Usually when I get a pet or bring an animal home I'd just check by looking but… it seemed weirder to do it to Kuriboh. Besides, I think there's too much fur on his body to even look. "Hey, Kuriboh, not trying to be rude or anything… but… umm…. what's your gender….?" I awkwardly questioned. "Kuri?" Kuriboh replied, raising an eyebrow. "You know, are you a boy or a girl?" I repeated.

"Kuri?"

"You know what? Never mind, just forget I said it…."

The rest of the evening was spent with me and Kuriboh small chatting (well, it was more like a one sided conversation since the only thing Kuriboh can say is Kuri). Until Kuriboh let out a small yawn and leaned down on the counter. "Already sleepy, huh little guy?" I said, petting Kuriboh, it let out a soft sigh. "Come on, let's get you to my room." Picking the sleepy Kuriboh up, I headed towards my room. Kuriboh raised an eyelid sleepily to look around, when suddenly something in my room caught his eyes. "KURI!" Kuriboh gasped, squirming in my arms while frantically pointing towards my desk.

"What is it, Kuriboh!?"

"KURI!"

With a final kick to my chest, Kuriboh managed to jump out of my arms and onto my desk. He grabbed onto a small card on it and waved it around frantically. "NO KURIBOH! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" I shouted, yanking the card out of Kuriboh's claws and holding it close to my chest. "It's really important to me…." "Kuri…?" Kuriboh said, seeming to look rather guilty. "You see, this card is all I have left of my mother, I never really knew her, she disappeared when I was only three years old… I've always kinda wished I could know her one day… Though the odds are against me..." I explained, looking down at the card. It had a picture of a smiling blond girl with only her upper half showing. She was wearing a blue and pink magician hat and a matching dress with hanging sleeves. In the background was what looked like a ritual circle, probably meant to look magical. Above the picture were six stars and the words 'Dark Magician Girl.' I honestly had no idea what the card was for. I've always guessed it was a part of an old card game invented and ended long before I knew what a card was. Despite not knowing what it was or having any use for it, it was my most treasured item.

Kuriboh whimpered and rubbed my arm as if apologizing. "Don't worry about it Kuriboh, I'm not mad at you, just be careful around it okay?" I assured Kuriboh, putting my card into my jacket pocket. Kuriboh seemed to relax after hearing this and then jumped from my desk to the bed, now lying down on it peacefully. A moment later Kuriboh's eyes were closed and I could hear it's soft snores.

I guess being chased around by monsters really tires a person or Kuriboh out. The small Kuriboh looked really cute sleeping, it reminded me of a puppy. Taking a seat next to Kuriboh I started to gently pet him. I really do doubt Kuriboh's anything but harmless, even his claws don't look all that scary! It actually made me kind of sleepy to watch Kuriboh so peaceful like this. I think I'll just let my eyes close for a few minutes…..

….

"Kuri!"

"Huh?"

Reluctantly, I forced my heavy eyelids open to see two purple irises in yellow eyes. Impulsively I bolted up from bed to get some distance between me and the creature in my bed. I was in the middle of contemplating screaming for the police before I remembered what happened last night. I must've fallen asleep petting Kuriboh."Good morning, Kuriboh." I greeted, smiling at the fuzzball. "Kuri!" Kuriboh greeted back, holding up my phone in front of my face. "My phone? Where'd you even get my phone?" I wondered taking the phone when I noticed the words 'New Messages' and 'Missed Call' on the front. "Huh, looks like I missed a call…" I grumbled, pressing the enter button. I found out I had slept in till four thirty (I slept in for that long!? Seriously!?), missed a call from Joey, and also got some texts from her too.

 **NEW TEXTS-**

 **Joey: Hey Yugi! Pick up your phone!**

 **Joey: OK, I see you're busy, just trying to remind u about the AOT season finale on tonight we're watching it together remember? See ya at 6:30.**

Oh, yeah I had planned to watch the season finale of Attack On Titan (Joey's favorite anime) tonight with Joey at my house. Joey's been talking about it for weeks. I'd even been planning on getting some of her favorite snacks to have when we get there. "THE SNACKS!" I remembered, jumping from my bed, causing Kuriboh to fly off too. "I need to go get the snacks now if I want to get back in time for the season finale!"

"Kuri!?"

"Oh, sorry, Kuriboh, it's just that my friend Joey is coming over and I was planning on buying some snacks before I came, but I slept in and now I've gotta go run to make sure I can get the snacks before Joey get's here!" I told Kuriboh, grabbing some money off y desk. "Kuri!" Kuriboh cried out, jumping to hang onto my arm.

"Huh? You want to come with me, Kuriboh?"

"Kuri!"

"Well, I don't see why not, but you'll have to stay inside a bag so no one will see you," I warned Kuriboh, picking up my backpack. Without heistantant, Kuriboh jumped inside the backpack.

"Well if you're fine with it, Let's go!"

 **JOEY'S POV**

 **SOMEWHERE IN DOMINO PARK**

It was pretty peaceful right now at the park. Not a single person was in sight except a few birds eating leftover crumbs off the ground. Above me was a sunset of gold and orange. If it was any other day I would've been fine to just sit there on a bench and watch the sun set. Though this wasn't any other day. Today the finale of Attack on Titan was finally airing on TV, and there was no way in hell or heaven I was gonna miss it. I had to get to Yugi's quick to see it, I'd watch it at my house but my dead beat dad was always hogging it. I'd confront him about it but I'd prefer not to have a beer bottle tossed at my head. While I was mind complaining about my dad, I saw one of the clocks they put up on outside of the bathroom stalls.

"Shit! It's already 5:40!" I groaned, remembering the show I was planning to watch with Yugi would start at 6:00. I was still at the park, far from Yugi's house. Even if I kept going I would've missed the beginning of the episode! "Maybe if I sprint the rest of the way I'll make it?" I thought to myself. Deciding that was the best way to get their on time, I started running. I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna-OW!

My head collided head first with an oak tree, knocking me down to the grass ground. Damn tree….

"Heehee! Not here either! NOT HERE EITHER!"

What the heck? The voice came from behind the tree and for some reason, made the hairs on my neck stand up. Taking a peek behind the tree, I realized my caution was completely justified. Behind me was what looked like an mentally retarded rabbit from a cartoon show no one likes and a blue human body without a head and a giant eye on it's chest. "What the…?" I muttered to myself. "KURIBOH ISN'T HERE! KURIBOH'S NOT ANYWHERE! AHAHAHAHAH!" the demented rabbit shrieked insanely, while stomping angrily. The blue one grunted annoyedly next to it. "PEGASUS IS GONNA BE MAD! PEGASUS MAD! PEGASUS MAD! NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" the rabbit rambled on. "CAN'T BRING BACK NOTHING! NOThING AT ALL! AHAHAAHAH!" What the hell are they even talking about? What's a kuriboh and who's Pegasus? Trying to get a better view, I didn't notice the stick near me till I accidentally broke it.

"SNAP!"

"Heehee, somebody's here!"

The rabbit looked straight at me, bending it's neck past it's shoulders in a way NO ONE should be able too except owls. "Ya know, Hiro's Shadow Scout," the rabbit began, grinning at me, suddenly I felt very cold. "We might not bring back a Kuriboh… But Pegasus might like a human slave, Heehee~Heehee….." If the blue creature had a mouth, I'm sure it would have grinned. That thought alone was enough to get my legs to start sprinting in the opposite way of them.

"HAHAHA! PREY WANTS TO ESCAPE! PREY CAN'T ESCAPE!"

I could hear the rabbits laughter and sound of the blue creature's footsteps getting closer despite how fast I ran.

There was no way I was going to be able to outrun these things (damn it, why do monsters have to be so fast!?). If I didn't want to become Pegasus's human slave, I was gonna have to fight. With this thought in mind, I grabbed a nearby stick, turned around and started charging.

My stick hit the rabbit square in the face. Though like an actual cartoon, the stick sunk into the the rabbit's face like rubber. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it hurt it at all. In fact, less than a second later it grinned before chuckling, "Teehee! Can't beat us! _Can't beat us_ …"

The only thing I thought for the next few minutes were 'Dammit!' and 'OW!'

 **YUGI'S POV**

"I'm gonna be late!" I realized, noticing the sun setting above me as I ran. "Joey's going to be pissed if I'm late to get to my own house!" Despite running as fast as I could, I still wasn't going as fast as I was honestly hoping. Mostly due to the extra weight from the backpack I was carrying, which was stuffed with chips, enough junk food to make a nutritionist faint, and a fuzzball named Kuriboh. "Kuuuuurrrriiii." Kuriboh moaned, sick of being in the backpack. "I'm sorry Kuriboh but it's not a good idea to risk people seeing you, I doubt it'll attract any good attention," I apologized. "Kuri," Kuriboh pouted, though stayed silent after that.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMENTED RABBIT! NO DAMMIT! STAY AWAY FROM ME HEADLESS FREAK! TWO AGAINST ONE ISN'T FAIR!"

"That sounds like Joey!" I noticed, stopping in my tracks. "NOOOO!" the voice that sounded like Joey's screeched again, this time I figured out it was coming from behind an oak tree. "JOEY!" I panicked, forgetting everything else as I ran towards the oak tree. Behind the tree I saw the same two monsters that were chasing Kuriboh from yesterday hanging over my friend. The headless blue ones foot was crushing down on Joey's chest forcing her to stay on the ground. Next to him the cartoon rabbit pointed an equally unrealistic looking sword at Joey's neck. Both of them were staring at me. Near me I could hear Kuriboh struggling to get out of my backpack crying out panicked 'kuri's.' "Hahahah! Another human, TWO human slaves now! HAAHAHA! Pegasus will love this present!" the cartoon bunny cackled. "KURI!" Kuriboh boomed from within my backpack before finally wrestling it's way out of my backpack. "Ooooooooooooooooooh! Human slaves AND Kuriboh! Good! GOOD! Pegasus WILL love this!"

"L-Let go of my friend!" I warned, sounding far more terrified than I would have liked. "Awww! Little girl wanna be a hero!?" the cartoon rabbit giggled. "Heehee! Little girl too little to do ANYTHING at all!" "I'm NOT little!" I argued.

"Heehee, I'll take you out in a single blow!"

Removing it's sword from Joey's neck (Phew) the rabbit pointing it straight it at me before charging at me head on (Oh come on!)

Usually me and Joey are in switched positions in these situations. She's the one who's fighting to rescue me from the bullies. Despite me being so weak and unable to protect myself, Joey always came through for me… She never backed down… She never lost because she wouldn't let her friend get hurt… She wouldn't let me get hurt… But now that I'm the one that needs to save her all I can do is stay still and tremble as I watch a cartoon kill me… This is how I'm going to die isn't it? A weakening who wasn't able to help her friend at all….

N-No… I don't want to be weak anymore, I'm not weak! I can't let them hurt Joey or Kuriboh or even me! I refuse to be useless anymore! I'm NOT going to die by the hands of a cartoon rabbit! I AM NOT BEING WEAK ANYMORE!

But even if I try… How can I…?!

"What is the purpose for all the sacrifice?"

Unexpectedly, my legs started to move on their own accord. First taking a step toward the rabbit before rushing straight at him. Whether it was some sort of impulsive survival instinct or me just being suicidal, I didn't know, I didn't care.

"For every person it is different…. For few it is for peace… For most it is for greed….. What is yours?"

The demented rabbit faltered a moment, not expecting me to run towards it. But then started to run at me faster. A strike of fear went through me, when suddenly I felt an odd feeling of warmth and power radiating from my pocket.

"I want to protect my friends! I don't want to be so weak I can't do anything when my friends need help anymore!" I answered, turning to face the man in my dream straight in the eye. As a black figure continued destroying an Egyptian castle in the distance.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the card left behind from my mother. When my fingers touched it's shiny surface it felt as if I had been touched lightning and energy was running through me. It felt so new and so right at the same time, as if it was something natural…

The nameless man smiled, "Are you willing to sacrifice your life before, for a new one, to do just that?" "Yes." I responded instantly. "Then go do it…"

Word I never heard of recited themselves inside my head. Spinning, swirling, waiting impatiently to get out of my head. Not sure what I was doing, held the card to my chest and yelled them out…

"Say the words that will give you your wish… And become the next savior of the world…. Hikari Yugi..."

"Hikari Polymerization! Dark Magician Girl Yugi Fusion!"

 **AnimeGirlAnn: CLIFFHANGER! Oh well, you'll see what happens next chapter. What was just going on in this chapter where Yugi and Dark Toon Rabbit are charging at each other is basically just Yugi switching between reality and a vision in her head from her previous dream that is going on at the same time, sorry if that confused you at all. Hope you all still like it anyways! :) Every Review, Favorite, and Follow really make my day!**

 **Joey: HEY! You promised me Attack On Titan in this chapter!  
AnimeGirlAnn: Well I may have lied….**

 **Joey: Why you little….!**

 **Yugi: Joey don't do anything you'll regret!**

 **NEXT TIME: Will Joey Get to Watch The Season Finale Of Attack On Titan (Joey: I better be!)? When Did Yugi Become A Cosplayer!? What Are Duel Monsters?! (Well you probably already know that…)**

 **Review For Faster Chapters and Answers To These Questions!**

 **Right Down There, You Know You Wanna Click It :**

 **|**

 **|**

 **|  
V**


	3. Chapter 3: Cosplayer Yugi?

**Yugi: Welcome back to Chapter 3 of Domino Hikari's!**

 **Joey: It's FINALLY here everyone!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Oh come on, it wasn't that long of a wait…**

 **Joey: It's been 5 days!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: That's not that long!... I think….**

 **Yugi: None of us own Yugioh, any other brands, or anything else on TV or the internet we didn't make.**

 **CHAPTER 3: COSPLAYER YUGI!?**

 **JOEY'S POV**

Damn, bastard, monsters...

Damn, bastard, monsters!

 _Damn, bastard, monsters!_

 _ **DAMN! BASTARD! MONSTERS!**_

I repeated this in my head like an angry mantra as I glared up at the monster above me. A moment ago I had tried to fight them. Tried being the main word. It had ended with the situation I was in now, with a headless monster stepping down on my chest. Geez, how the hell did I get myself into this mess!? ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FEMALE TITAN AND EREN!

Next to me, the cartoon rabbit grinned and pointed it's plastic sword at my neck that looked WAY too lethal than it should've! "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMENTED RABBIT!" I screamed, lashing my hands out to get the sword away from my neck. I'd might lose an arm but getting my neck stabbed would definitely be more lethal! The headless monster moved it's foot on my chest to pin down both me and my arms, rendering me completely helpless against the sword at my neck. Oh Shit!

"NO DAMMIT! STAY AWAY FROM ME HEADLESS FREAK! TWO AGAINST ONE ISN'T FAIR!" I cursed, watching the sword inch closer to my neck and my own death inch closer as well. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"JOEY!?"

YUGI!?

I couldn't raise see much in the position I was in but I managed to see the top of a familiar midget I knew. Oh no, Yugi can't put up a fight against a regular human, these… whatever the hell they are….. are going to kill her in a second!

"KKKUUUURRRRIII!" I heard someone yell (I could barely see anything over the giant blue foot on my chest) Yugi maybe?

…. In the face of death, Yugi shouts 'Kuri?'... That really doesn't sound right...

"Ooooooooooooooooooh! Human slaves AND Kuriboh! Good! GOOD! Pegasus WILL love this!" the rabbit chuckled. "STAY AWAY FROM YUGI YOU BASTARD BUNNY!" I demanded, though I don't think anyone heard me... Bastards.

"L-Let go of my friend!" Yugi stuttered, trying to sound brave, she wasn't pulling it off. "Awww! Little girl wanna be a hero!?" the cartoon rabbit giggled. "Heehee! Little girl too little to do ANYTHING at all!" "I'm NOT little!" I heard Yugi argue.

"Heehee, I'll take you out in a single blow!" the rabbit giggled, pointing his sword to Yugi and started running. Oh no! YUGI RUUUUNN! FORGET ABOUT ME JUST RUN! I COULD PROBABLY SURVIVE FOR A WHILE BUT YOU'RE JUST TOO SHORT TO SURVIVE PRISON!

I was about to shout exactly that when I saw Yugi's head moving. YES! She's running! Yugi you amazing, smart… Wait… Is she running TOWARDS the demented rabbit trying to kill her?

YUGI GODDAMMIT! WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUICIDAL!?

"Hikari Polymerization! Dark Magician Girl Yugi Fusion!"

A burst of light suddenly came from where Yugi was standing, blinding us all. It also caught the blue, headless monster by surprise and step back. When the light died down I made sure to take advantage of my chance. Wasting no time I jumped up and raised my fist to punch the lights out of the headless weirdo. Though before I could even get a punch in, a burst of pink electricity hit caused him to break apart like glass. No, seriously, he broke apart like how'd you see glass break. This would've suprised me but at this point there is nothing that could shock-

"And don't come back, you headless freak!" Yugi cried out.

Away from me I could see my friend dresses up in what looked like a magical girl costume. She wore short, purple witch robes outlined pink that would've looked slutty if it hadn't been for the pink mini skirt under it. The dress had hanging sleeves that showed off her shoulders and connected to a glowing pendant in the middle of her neckline with a glowing star pentagram. On her head was a matching witch hat and equally matching, big boots on her feet. At the moment she was raising a brown and gold wand forward while her other hand was holding up her hat. Probably trying to do a cute pose.

Remember what I said before about nothing being able to be shocked anymore than I already have? I take it back.

"Yugi? Why are you cosplaying?!" I asked, my eyes bigger than plates at this point. "W-What? No I'm not cosplaying! I think…. I actually don't know how I got into these clothes, I just said some words in my head, and now I'm wearing this!" Yugi justified, blushing embarrassedly. "A Hikari…" the rabbit muttered, sounding as shocked as the rest of us. "How could you be a Hikari….!? Nevermind! Hahah, doesn't matter~ What matters is I'm gonna kill you! HAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"I don't know what a Hikari is or why I'm wearing this, but I won't let you kill anyone!" Yugi objected, pointing her wand at the rabbit. "HAHAHA! WEAK HIKARI WANNA STOP ME!? HIKARI WEAKLING NOTHING BUT WEAKLING!" the rabbit snarled, leaping at Yugi with his sword.

Moving to defend her life, Yugi blocked the sword with her wand in an attempt to prolong her life. The sword pressed down on her wand harder and slowly inched it's way towards Yugi's face. With all the strength she could muster, Yugi kicked him in the stomach, causing him and more importantly the sword to fall back. Yugi quickly used this time to point her wand at the cartoon rabbit yelling "Black Burning!" At call, pink fire festered from the tip of the wand and shot out at the rabbit. Unfortunately, the rabbit managed to roll out of the way, but not quick enough to save one of it's ams. Which then broke into shard like pieces on impact. That had to hurt...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU BITCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA I'LL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I SWEAR!" the rabbit screeched in pain before running deeper into the woods. "Weirdo," I muttered, watching the rabbit run away. "H-Hey J-Joey… I-Is it me or is everything going black….?" Yugi stuttered, her legs shaking. "J-Joey...?"

Suddenly, Yugi's outfit disappeared turning back into her regular outfit as she fell to the ground.

"YUGI!"

Rushing over I managed to catch her in time before her head hit the ground. "Shit, oh shit! Yugi, wake up! Speak to me buddy!" I pleaded, afraid for my friends well being. "Kuri!"

"Huh?" I said, looking behind me to see a small fuzzball with giant eyes and green limbs with claws…. Claws which looked pretty sharp… Images of said claws tearing through human flesh suddenly filled my mind….

"Kuri?" it repeated, looking up at my frozen-in-horror face curiously. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, sprinting away with Yugi in my arms.

"KURI! KURI! KURI!" the fuzzball started chanting frantically following after me.

Why do these things happen to me?

I JUST WANTED TO WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?

 **YUGI'S POV**

 **Sometime later….**

"Ugh…."

Groaning, I crawled out of my suffocating covers. I felt as if I had just run a marathon and then did twenty push-ups afterwards. Some people thought this feeling was refreshing, I was not one of those people. What the heck was I just doing?

Oh, wait…. Memories of monsters and sudden transformations replayed into my mind. Though maybe that was a dream, I mean come on, cartoon rabbits in real life, headless blue monsters, and me magically turning into some of kind of magical girl?! It's ridiculous! I probably just dreamed the whole thing just now…

"Yugi?" a voice from behind my door asked before coming into the room. "Morning, Grandpa," I greeted, smiling at the short man who raised me. "Morning? Yugi it's 7:30 PM," Grandpa pointed out, pointing towards the window. Outside I could see the black sky of the night sky and the stars in it. Huh, it was night, that's weird…

"Joey dropped you off here yesterday, I can't believe you two got attacked! This is suppose to be a good neighborhood!" Grandpa explained to me. "Yeah-Wait, attacked?" I gasped. "Yeah, Joey explained it all to me," Grandpa told me. "You two got attacked by cosplaying muggers while heading back home! Joey told me that you fainted during the attack and hit your head on the sidewalk. She was also complaining something about a clawed fuzzball and missing Attack On Titan." "Oh, really?" I said, faking a surprised look. That would explain it, I was mugged by cosplaying robbers and my mind must have interpreted it into my dreams and made the odd memories I have now. But that still didn't explain Kuriboh… "Yeah, luckily it seems you're fine, though you should probably relax to make sure you're ready for school tomorrow," Grandpa advised. "School's tomorrow!? B-But isn't it still Saturday!?" I gawked. "Nope, Saturday was yesterday." Grandpa affirmed. "Now get some sleep so you'll be ready for it." With those last words, Grandpa left me to my thoughts. Weird, that meant I slept through a whole day.

'BANG' 'BANG' "KUUUUUUUUUURRRIII!"

"Huh?" I grumbled, looking to where the 'bangs' where coming from. Outside my window I saw a familiar fuzzball pounding on the outside of my window. "Kuriboh?" I realized, getting up to let my small friend in. "I guess this means it wasn't a dream…"

"Kuri!" Kuriboh replied, bouncing into my arms. If Kuriboh is here that means everything that happened was real. But what exactly did happen…?

"Hey Kuriboh, I know you can't exactly speak english or anything, but do you think you can explain to me why exactly those monsters were after you in the first place." I asked Kuriboh. "Kuri!" Kuriboh answered, nodding to me before jumping onto my desk and grabbing a piece of paper and pen. _I_ nF0r _Mat_ ion, Kuriboh wrote, it was probably the worst handwriting I had ever seen but it was readable luckily, 'information'.

"They wanted information?"

Kuriboh nodded before spelling o _F Na_ meL _eSs_ _yA_ M _i._ "Nameless Yami? Who's Yami?" I questioned, getting pretty curious about this whole thing. 'Y _A_ m _i_ i _s'_ Kuriboh wrote, "Kuri!?" Kuriboh puzzled, scratching the tip of the pen all over the paper, not a single line was even on the paper despite this. "It ran out of ink," I sighed, "That was my only pen too…Except for the ones at school… Hey Kuriboh, what'd you say about going too a school tommorrow?"

"Kuriboh…?"

 **Next Day At Domino High School**

"Hey Yugi!" Joey shouted behind me, waving as she ran towards me through the empty school hallway. "Oh Joey!" I gasped, almost dropping the pencil and paper I had grabbed from the art room. "What are you doing so early in school Joey? Your almost always late for school, not early…." "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? It's almost a half an hour before school even starts!" Joey countered, "Also, what's with all the paper? On second thought nevermind, I wanted to talk to you about what happened Saturday…Made us miss Attack on Titan too, Dammit..." "Oh yeah, I was hoping to talk to you about that too…" I admitted. "Missing Attack On Titan?" "No the other thing!"

"Kuri?"

"Did your backpack just say 'Kuri' Yugi?" Joey questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Uhhh… It's a new backpack feature..." I lied, trying to hide the fact I stuffed Kuriboh in my backpack to bring him to school. "Really? That's your excuse?" Joey deadpanned, giving me a 'How dumb do you think I am face.' "Okay, that was a lie, can I explain on the roof, there's less people there…" I told Joey, looking at the groups of students talking in the hallway. "That's probably a good idea, is it about Saturday?' Joey agreed, I nodded before the two of us headed up to the roof.

"Okay, so do you remember anything from Saturday," Joey asked me, now that we were on the roof. "I remember all of it," I replied, letting Kuriboh out of my backpack. "KURI!" Kuriboh cheered joyfully, relieved to be free of the prison I called a backpack. "OH SHIT! YUGI GET BEHIND ME!" Joey yelled, pulling me behind her and putting her fists up to Kuriboh. "This evil fuzzball was chasing us after you passed out last time! Luckily I managed to lose it. But it managed to find us again and hide in your backpack!"

"Joey, it's fine, really."

"What are you talking about Yugi! Just look at it and it's evil, beady eyes!" Joey argued, pointing at Kuriboh who was sporting impressive puppy dog eyes that would rival a puppies. "IT"S EVIL!" "No, Kuriboh isn't evil Joey, we're friends actually!" I clarified, walking towards Kuriboh and picked the fuzzball up.

"You gave it a name!"

"No, Kuriboh was it's name when I met him!"

"...Yugi do you have any idea how crazy this whole situation is?"

"Joey please just give some time to explain," I pleaded with my friend. "It's really not that confusing… It started last Monday…."

 **One Explanation Later…**

"Okay, I think I got this," Joey said, "So what you're saying is that you rescued the fuzzball, whose name is Kuriboh, from those two monsters who tried to kill me, who you later defeated by means you don't know of, and you think they were after Kuriboh because they wanted info on someone named Yami…"

"Yep!"

"And we're here right now to try and figure out more on this Yami person and why you suddenly transformed into a cosplayer on Saturday."

"Yep!"

"...Just wondering but why are we trusting the fuzzball anyway?" Joey asked, giving Kuriboh a skeptical look. "Because he's my friend and he's the only one who has any idea of what is going on, we certainly don't," Yugi pointed out. "Hmph, I still think we shouldn't trust the fuzzball…" Joey pouted, but didn't argue when I handed Kuriboh a piece of paper and a pencil. "Here you go Kuriboh, now, could you tell us what exactly were the two monsters last night?" I instructed Kuriboh. Kuriboh nodded and began writing, 'HiR _o_ 's Sh _A_ d _o_ w sC _ou_ t aNd _Da_ Rk _r_ aB _B_ i _t, THe_ y aRe d _uE_ L MonSt _ers LI_ ke _mE.'_ "Hiro's Shadow Scout and Dark Rabbit, they are Duel Monsters like me," I read aloud. "Dark Rabbit had to have been the psycho version of Bugs Bunny that tried to kill you, Yugi, so the headless blue one must've been Hiro's Shadow Scout," Joey figured out, looking at the writing. "That solves that mystery, but it still doesn't tell us what Duel Monsters are…" Kuriboh continued writing, 'DU _e_ L mOnSt _er_ s aRe ThE SoulS of D _e_ Ad WH _o liVe_ iN tHe S _pir_ it _and_ S _hadow_ Re _alm_ s, SH _ado_ w for B _a_ D SoU _ls_ , SPI _rit_ f _0_ r _g_ OOd OnEs. SoM _Eti_ mes thEy aRe Able to LeAvE R _e_ Alms W _ith_ Outside HElp _of DueliS_ TS.' "Duel monster are the souls of the dead who live in the Spirit and Shadow Realms, Shadow for Bad Souls, Spirit for good ones. Sometimes they are able to leave Realms with outside help of Duelists," I interpreted, aloud. "What the heck are Duelists?" Joey demanded. Kuriboh went back to the paper to answer, 'DuElists aRe HumAns WhO Use their MaGIC tO _sUmMon Duel monSTERS tO EaRth to_ FIght aGainsT EneMIES. THey MAKE D _eAlS with DuEl MonSTERS To B_ E AbLe to SumMon theM To EaRth AnD cReAte DuELinG CardS T _o sumMon TheiR_ parTner DueL MonSTERS. LiKe Yugi'S _DarK MagICIan GiRl_.' "Duelists are humans who use their magic to summon Duel Monsters to Earth to fight against enemies. They make deals with Duel Monsters to be able to summon them to Earth and and create Dueling Cards to summon their partner Duel Monsters. Like Yugi's Dark Magician Girl." I read aloud. "Wait, are you talking about my mother's card?" Kuriboh nodded and pulled out the Dark Magician Girl card from it's fur. "I must've dropped it yesterday after I fainted! Thank you for keeping it for me Kuriboh," I thanked, taking my mother's card. "But if this is a Duel Card that means my mother must've been a duelist, and what I did yesterday was summon the spirit Dark Magician Girl!" Kuriboh shook his head this time, 'n0, Yo _U dIdn't SumMon AN_ ythinG, It WaS MorE LIke YOu FUSeD wITh _DarK MagICIan GiRl, No_ t sUmm _oN_ HEr, IF thAt wAs ThE cAse _ShE Would_ 'VE BEEn FIghTING,nOt yUGi, tHi _s wAs MorE LiKe_ thE tWo oF YOu Fu _se_ D, WhIch cAn onlY BE DONe _By tWo diFFErent DUel mONSTers_...' "No, you didn't summon anything, it was more like you fused with Dark Magician Girl, not summon her, if that was the case she would've been fighting, not Yugi, this was more like the two of you fused, which can only be done by two different Duel Monsters.. Wait then if this fusion thing can only happen between two Duel Monsters how the heck did Yugi fuse with Dark Magician Girl!?" Joey said. Kuriboh passed Joey another page of scribbled to read out loud. "Hikari Power," Joey read. "What's that," another page, "I.D.K" "I don't know," I said. "Yeah, I don't know what it means either Yugi," Joey replied. "No, that what it stands for, I.D.K, I don't know." "Oh yeah, that one's on me" Joey realized. "What do ya mean ya don't know!?" Kuriboh shrugged, and handed me a piece of paper. "It says, Nameless Yami never told me much about Hikari magic." I said. "Damn, useless, fuzzball…" Joey muttered. "JOEY LANGUAGE!" I scolded.

"'THUMP' EEEEP!"

Both me and Joey jumped at the sound of someone falling and yelling while doing it. The sound had come from behind a crate in the corner of the roof.

"..."

"..."

"... Kuri?"

Slowly, a head of white hair popped out from behind said crate.

"Is it too late to pretend I'm still not here?"

Jumping up into a fighting position Joey shouted, "You better come out right now or I'll pull you out by your ears!" "P-Please don't do that.." she stuttered, coming out from behind the crate.

"Hey! Your Ryou from our class!" I realized, recalling seeing her in the back of our classroom every day. "Y-You know who I am?" Ryou gasped, a faint smile on her face. "Course we do, we see ya everyday!" Joey affirmed, putting her fists down and untensing. "W-Well, most people actually don't know who I am anyways…." Ryou admitted, looking at the ground.

"Now that ya mention it, I never do see ya talking to anybody…" Joey recalled. "That would explain that one time when I asked the class what your name was," I realized. "Me and Joey were curious about you and asked everyone in the class who you were, but no one knew! We had to ask the teacher! I just thought it was because we had asked around the beginning of the school year but that would explain it too." "I'm usually pretty quiet, so no one really notices me much," Ryou confided, taking lots of interest in the ground underneath her.

"Kuri?" Kuriboh spoke up, reminding us the fuzzball was still here.

Oh no, KURIBOH!

Grabbing Kuriboh and forcing him to stay behind me I gave Ryou a sheepish smile. "Uhhh… Ummm… Did you know Kuri is the latin word for 'Hello friend?'" I made up, hoping to hide Kuriboh. "I know that's a lie, and I already saw the living fuzzball" Ryou deadpanned.

Dangit we're screwed!

"We can explain, just PLEASE don't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to take Kuriboh away or to try to hurt Kuriboh! He-maybe she I honestly don't know Kuriboh's gender- is my friend and is actually really friendly!" I pleaded. "W-What!? No, I wouldn't do that," Ryou told us. "Really! Thank you!" I thanked, letting Kuriboh out of my grasp so the fuzzball could jump onto my shoulder. "I would never do that to a duel monster," Ryou declared. "Wait! You know what a duel monster is," Joey asked. "How do you know that information!?"

"Um, well, I'm actually a duelist myself," Ryou announced, pulling out a similar card to mine before shouting out, "I summon Change of Heart!" A burst of light broke out of the card and floated to the side of Ryou before morphing itself into a small creature. It was about the size of Kuriboh and had the appearance of a chibi wearing baggy off white robes with long blond hair. On it's back was an angel and a bat wing.

"This is one of my very own Duel Monsters, Change of Heart!" Ryou continued, next to her, Change of Heart waved at us. "I'm sorry I was eavesdropping on you, but when I heard you two come here and I didn't want to disturb you so I hid behind the crate. I didn't realize you two were rookie Duelists until I heard you trying to communicate with Kuriboh." Ryou clarified.

"So you know about all of this duelist stuff!"

"Yes, I can explain anything you guys don't know about." Ryou offered. "Could you please! Kuriboh isn't exactly all that helpful, it's really hard to understand any of Kuriboh's handwriting," I asked, ignoring Kuribohs annoyed pout when I called his handwriting bad (well it is!). "Sure, as Kuriboh said, Duel Monsters are the reborn souls of the dead that reside in the Shadow Realm and Spirit Realm," Ryou confirmed. "Duelists are people who make deals with Duel Monsters to be able to summon them through their Dueling cards." "Like my Dark Magician Girl!" I blurted out, holding up said card. "Yes! Just like that one, actually, that's a pretty powerful card, you can tell by how many stars is on it, the highest you can go is twelve, this one has 6," Ryou explained, "How'd you get such a powerful card anyways?" "It was my mother's card, when she died my grandpa gave it to me, it's all I have left of her." I answered. "That would explain it, she must've been a duelist and a good one too," Ryou said. "Well that confirms all of that, but do you know anything about Hikari Power? Kuriboh isn't telling us nothing!" Joey put in. Ryou nodded and started explaining, "Hikaris and Yami' are the most powerful duelists on Earth, each having Hikari power and Yami Power are what makes them Hikaris and Yamis. There are about the same type of powers, the only difference is, Hikaris get their power from the Spirit Realm and Yami's get there's from the Shadow Realm. This power allows them to fuse with their own Duel Monsters, not only allowing them to fight with their monster as one but also strengthens their monster as well, there is said to be only seven of each in the entire world. Not only that but it gives them a special ability only they have. I've heard of a Yami that could transfer people's souls and another able to read people's minds. It's a really special power that is said to be legendary, though not to well known." "Why isn't it well known," I asked. "Well, you see, Hikaris are kinda of more a legend than fact, most people think people just made them up as a false hope that something could compete against Yami's. While Yami's, everyone just plain fears them too much to actually talk about them, they're kinda, umm, well, just imagine your worst nightmare, times it by hundred, add in heartless and sadistic, then combine it with Freddy Krueger.. that is what a Yami is like…" Ryou told us. "Are Yami's really that bad?!" Joey gulped, remembering the terror of Freddy Krueger. "Worse if anything," Ryou nodded. "But what I'm wondering is how you two know anything about them! No one ever talks about them ever, it's surprising you two would even know about Hikari or Yami's!" "Well…" I started.

 **One Explanation Later (Again)**

"Y-YOU USED HIKARI POWERS AND MORPHED WITH DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Ryou choked, looking as if I had just admitted to being an alien from planet Zantopia. "Not so loud!" Joey scolded, covering the Ryou's shocked mouth. "S-Sorry," Ryou apologized after Joey took her hand off Ryou's mouth. "It's just that I've always doubted the existence of Hikari's, they just sounded too good to be true! Now that I know one actually exists, I know that we do have hope against the Yami's!"

"Why do we even have to have hope against them? I mean I get their evil but why?!" Joey demanded.

"They're trying to destroy the world, enter the entire universe and all the realms into an era of darkness and nothingness, and killing us all in the process."

"..."

"...WHAT!?"

"I told you, there goal is to destroy us all, you see, while the Hikari's rely on power from the Spirit Realm, where good souls are, Yamis rely on Shadow Realm power, which is ruled over by the Dark One Zorc, God of Destruction… It's their goal to fulfill the Dark One Zorc's wishes, to destroy everything and anything…It's what they get in return for their powers in the first place." Ryou replied, grabbing my two hands into her own. "That why it's so great that you exist Yugi! You might just be our savior!"

"S-Savior…?" I mumbled, feeling incredibly shocked. "Yes! In fact, there's already groups of Duelists who are trying to save the world from the Yami's now! If we could get you to meet with their leader, the Nameless Yami, we might find a way to save everyone! One Hikari is better than nothing!" Ryou added on, a hopeful glint in her eye. "Hold up, go back! Did you say Nameless Yami?" Joey piped in.

"Yes…He's the mysterious leader of all those Duelists who go against the Yamis, no one knows his name so they just call him the Nameless Yami, not sure why they call him that since he's against Yami's..." Ryou nodded.

"Kuriboh said that Hiro's Shadow Scout and Dark Rabbit were here to get information on the Nameless Yami from Kuriboh!" I informed.

"Information on the Nameless Yami? Well, I have heard the Nameless Yami does have a pet Duel monster called Kuriboh… If they were trying to find out about the Nameless Yami, that probably means that this Kuriboh is the Nameless Yami's!" Ryou theorized. For an awkward moment, we all stared at Kuriboh wondering exactly how important this fuzzball was.

"...Kuri...?"

"Either way," I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Kuriboh is our ally and my friend, I'm not letting anyone hurt him, even if a Yami comes after me!" Ryou looked at me surprised before a wide smile spread across her face. "You really are a good person, Yugi, most people would've just run away from anything like a Kuriboh, you actually helped it, that kindness is a good quality." "Oh, um, thank you, but I was just honestly trying to be helpful that's all…" I said, trying to hide my embarrassed blush while I scratched the back of my head. "I hope that answers all of your questions anyways," Ryou smiled. "Actually I still have three more questions…" Joey spoke. "First off, when Yugi fused with Dark Magician Girl, she fainted, why?" "I'm not sure, usually you only faint if you use up a lot of you magic energy, but that only happens when you summon two many monsters, usually most Duelists can only summon three to five Duel Monsters per day, depending on whether or not they battle with them. Fusion should be like that so I'm not sure why you fainted after only one monster… Unless you haven't made a deal yet with Dark Magician Girl," Ryou answered. "Uh, does having their card count as having a deal with them?" I asked, "No, you have to summon them with their card and then verbally make a deal with them," Ryou told me. "So all we have to do is summon Dark Magician Girl and Yugi won't have to worry about fainting anymore right?" Joey guessed.

"Yes, that should fix the problem… I think."

"Then let's do it!" Joey decided, grabbing my hand which held the Dark Magician Girl into the air. "Dark Magician Girl! Yugi Summons You!"

"..."

"..."

"... Hello? Dark Magician Girl?"

Next to Ryou, Change Of Heart giggled before Joey shut her up with a growl. "Um, Joey, that's not how you do it…" Ryou pointed out. "Yugi has to do it and she has to say 'I summon Dark Magician Girl!'" Joey reluctantly let go of my hand with a pout, I could hear her mumbling something about 'how come I can't do it?' before I shouted, "I summon Dark Magician Girl!"

"..."

"..."

"... Soooo… Still nothing…"

"Try concentrating more Yugi, you need to focus your powers on summoning your monster." Ryou suggested. "I'll try…" I said. "I summon Dark Magician Girl!"

...Still nothing… WAIT!... Nope that was nothing too… Am I doing something wrong? Raising the card higher I repeated myself, again, and again, and then again…

"Open Sesame! Unlock! Please come out of the card…?" I pleaded desperately, still nothing. "Kuri, Kuri…" Kuriboh said sympathetically, patting me on the back. "Maybe we should try this later, you still have more questions, right Joey?" Ryou moved on. "Yeah, my second question is…" Joey began. "What is Kuribohs gender!?"

"...U-Um, W-What…!?"

"What's Kuriboh's gender, seriously! I can't tell and it's annoying to be unable to no call Kuriboh either a he or she without worrying about being offense!"

"Isn't asking this question with Kuriboh here in the first place probably pretty offense anyways?" I deadpanned, Kuriboh looking pissed next to me. "Kurrri…." "W-Well, usually if it's something like Kuriboh, you can tell by just looking…" Ryou answered. "But that seems kinda awkward…" Joey told her, pointing to Kuriboh, who had both of his hands covering the area between his legs while glaring at Joey. How did I get into this awkward situation again? "What was your third question?" Ryou asked, looking away from Kuriboh. "Oh yeah, my third question," Joey remembered, then got a dead serious look on her face. "Why should we trust you?"

"..."

"JOEY! That's rude!"

"But it should be said!" Joey argued, "We barely even know this chick? Admittedly we don't know much but that doesn't mean we should go off trusting everyone who seems helpful!"

"Still Joey-"

"No it's fine Yugi," Ryou interrupted, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Joey's probably is right… I'm sorry if I was coming off too familiar even though we never talk, I don't have any friends or talk much so I don't have much social experience, it is pretty fishy for me to suddenly be so friendly to anyone all of a sudden... I'm sorry to be a bother…."

"Ryou, wait -"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

Before I could finish, the bell rang signaling we had to get to class or risk detention. "I'm sorry for bothering you two, goodbye," Ryou apologized before running out of the roof through the door. Change of Heart followed behind her, glaring at us before blowing a raspberry and disappearing behind the door. We soon followed after, with Kuriboh hiding in my backpack. While we were running I had all my attention on trying to burn a hole through Joey's skull with my glare. I hated to admit it, but if I didn't try hard enough, my glare would start to look like a cute pout.

"What?" Joey asked innocently.

 **Yugi: JOEY!**

 **Joey: What! She was pretty fishy!**

 **Ryou: T.T**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Oooh looks like Joey screwed up! Poor Ryou, she really is a shy girl, Joey didn't help that at all… Though they'll probably make up in next chapter! This isn't a drama!… Maybe….. Anyways, I think I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Yugi's outfit when she transformed into the Dark Magician Girl is basically the Dark Magicians girl Outfit with purple instead of blue and blue outlines. My friend suggested the color change to make it looks better on Yugi, and I have to agree, the colors just suit her better!**

 **NEXT TIME: Will Joey Start Trusting Ryou?! Will The Mystery Of Kuriboh's Gender Ever Be Solved!? And Who Is The Next Hikari To Unlock Her Powers Next Time On….**

 **Yugi, Joey, and Ryou: DOMINO HIKARI'S!**

 **Kuriboh: Kuri Kuri Kuri! (Translation: Review for Faster Chapters and Answers To These Questions! You know you wanna!)**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Ally?

**Pegasus: Oooooh! I get my screentime in this chapter!**

 **Joey: O.O How the hell did you get here!?**

 **Yugi: (hiding behind Joey while texting her Grandpa to go hide and stay away from ALL TVs.)**

 **Pegasus: Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or kidnapp your Grandpa… yet…**

 **Joey &Yugi: 0.0 (gulpes)**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other brand/series you may find while reading this fanfic… Though I wish I did…**

 **CHAPTER 5: A New Ally?**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

"M-My arm…" Dark Rabbit moaned as he dragged himself through the obsidian hallways of the Dark Sanctuary. He had just barely survived a fight with a Hikari and manage to drag himself back to the Dark Sanctuary to inform his master Pegasus. "Dark Rabbit?" a voice called out. Turning around, the rabbit could see Pegasus coming out of the doorway of a door a few step away. "Heehee, yes sir?" Dark Rabbit replied. "What happened! You were just supposed to kidnap Kuriboh not lose an arm!" Pegasus exploded glaring at his Duel Monster. "Haha, Sorry Pegasus, Hikari got in way…" Dark Rabbit told Pegasus. "Hikari!" Pegasus bursted out. "You fought a Hikari! Are you sure!?" "Definitely, Hahaha, weak little girl fused with her Duel Monster, didn't seem to know how to control her powers though, could've killed her if I wasn't so surprised, heehee~" Dark Rabbit answered. "A new Hikari…. if it's true we must deal with it immediately…" Pegasus muttered bitterly. "If she's just a new one, we might just be able to kill her with some help..." Pegasus glanced at Dark Rabbit with a sinister smirk as a plan unfolded in his head. Dark Rabbit wasn't sure to be afraid or happy because of it, "Hehe... We need help, sir?" Pegasus nodded and grabbed three cards out of his pocket, "Yes, help," Pegasus threw one of the cards at the Dark Rabbit. When Dark Rabbit caught it, it morphed into an axe with a crooked wooden handle. "This is equipment card, Axe of Despair, with it your attack will increase to help you kill the Hikari," Pegasus told Dark Rabbit, "And in case it isn't I'll send you with some backup." Pegasus held one of the cards up to his chest.

"I Summon, Red Archery Girl!"

With a burst of light, a purple mermaid in an oyster shell appeared next to Dark Rabbit. In her hands was a bow and arrow. Pegasus tossed her his last card, which revealed to be another Axe of Despair. "This should be enough to kill ONE Hikari, especially if it's a new one, and should you fail to kill her.." Pegasus began, "Don't bother coming back... Unless you don't value your life!"

 **JOEY'S POV**

"To get negative fifteen in this equation you must divide by ten then…." the teacher droned. Though I wasn't really listening, most of my attention was on the menacing glare Yugi had been giving me for six periods straight. We were in our last class together and she was sitting in the desk right behind me, all the while continuing glaring a hole through me.

A ball of crumpled paper flew over my shoulder and onto my desk. Turning around, I saw Yugi mouth 'Read it.' Uncrumpling it, I did just that.

 _Why were you so rude to Ryou!?_

Grabbing my pencil, I wrote back, ' _How can we trust her!? We can't just believe anything people tell us. Even if the explanations she gives are true, we can't just blindly trust her. Don't you remember what happened when you trusted that green haired guy with your lunch that one time?_ ' before throwing the paper back over my shoulder.

A few seconds later, the paper was flung back to me. ' _Well it's not like we have anyone_ else _to tell us what's going on! Besides she's been in our school all year and hasn't done a single bad thing! Also, that time when I lost my lunch to a stranger is totally different from this, he was a creepy guy I met a the park and gave my lunch too, and that was a long time age, this is totally different!_ Resisting the urge to deadpan I responded, ' _Yeah, this isn't different at all, this time we're just trusting a quiet girl who we met eavesdropping on us on the roof and that lunch stealer incident wasn't a long time ago, it happened last month!'_ Less than a minute later I felt a paper hit me on the back of my head and fall to the ground. Giving Yugi a glare while she was glaring at me (though now it was starting to look more like an annoyed, panda pout) I picked it up and read, ' _Joey, don't you think that, if maybe Ryou is actually just a really shy girl, you may have hurt her feelings a bit?_ ' Actually, I hadn't really thought of the outcome of Ryou actually turning out to be a friend not foe. It's just instinct really, ever since I've befriended Yugi I've taken it as my job to be the one to distrust people, because Yugi's NEVER done that. The entire time I've known her she has put her trust blindly into stranger's hands dailey, usually its fine but half of the time it ends horribly. For example, when Yugi picked up Kuriboh, a fuzzball (with CLAWS might I add) who anyone with common sense would've known that going near an unknown CLAWED animal is a bad idea! Despite all the warning signs she took it to her house, seriously, I can't be the only one who thinks that isn't kinda risky. Plus, the fuzzball the reason me and Yugi got attacked today! Heck it was what Dark Rabbit and Hiro's Shadowman were their to do in the first place! Yugi is mentally incapable of NOT trusting people, so I have to do it for her. Don't take it the wrong way though, I do it willingly. Yugi's my best friend and I would beat the crap out of anyone trying to harm her.

Though if Ryou actually isn't a secret villain in disguise… She was just trying to be helpful… Which would make sense because she's probably pretty lonely being alone and quiet all the time. Heck I've always guessed she was a mute or something before today…. So if that were all true (hypothetically), that meant Ryou is an allie and I asked if we could trust her which she answered by apologized for calling herself a bother…. Ok now I see where Yugi was coming from, that was pretty mean wasn't it? Shit.

' _Ok, I see where you're coming from, maybe I was pretty rude admittedly, but even then we still can't just blindly trust her_ ,' I wrote back and then threw back while the teacher was looking at the board. While the teacher was still distracted, Yugi threw the paper back to me, ' _Fine, we won't trust her, yet, but we should be nice to her! She's probably a friend anyways! I just know it! Why don't we apologize after school and hang out with her to see if she's really all that suspicious!_ ' I wrote ' _Fine. But I'm still betting she's gonna be suspicious!'_ and then threw it back. Soon it was thrown back to me again, ' _-.-III Whatever you want to believe, Jo-'_

"Mrs. Wheeler, Mrs. Muto, mind to tell the class what is so important you must interrupt the class to talk about it?" the teacher interrupted, grabbing the paper out of my hands. "Uhh….."

"I'm sorry sir it was my fault! Really! Joey didn't do anything!"

"Mrs. Muto that's kind of you to take the blame but I can recognize Mrs. Wheeler's writing on the paper." the teacher announced, taking a look at our written conversation. "So Mrs. Wheeler, since you are clearly to blame here, care to answer my question?" I shook my head, "No I don't care to answer your question, thanks for asking though!" A few boys near us chuckled before falling dead silent when the teacher glared at them. "Detention in my room tomorrow, Mrs. Wheeler…" I shrugged while thinking to myself, 'It was bound to happen eventually anyways..'

YUGI'S POV

"Maybe she already left?" Joey suggested as we ran through the empty hallways of our school. "No, I usually see Ryou staying after late in the art room on this floor. I heard it's her last classroom so she likes to stay afterwards to get the final touches done on her artwork," I pointed out. Joey and I had planned to ask Ryou to hang out with us to see whether she could be trusted or not (Which I thought was ridiculous).

"Hey Ryou!" I yelled out, spotting the white hair from across the hallway as she got out from class. "Yugi? Joey?" Ryou realized, looking at us a bit surprised. "What are you two doing here?" "Well, we we're hoping if you wanted to hang out with us after school today! There's a new dessert shop open near my family game shop we were hoping to check out!" I offered, stopping our run in front of her. "If you guys wanted some more information about Duel monsters you don't have to bribe me with desserts, I'll just tell you," Ryou replied to us. "What? No, we just wanted to hang out! You know, as friends!" I clarified. "R-Really!? Then sure, I'd love to go," Ryou beamed, a joyful look spreading on her face. "Well you don't if you have somewhere important to be," Joey added, "You know, like a secret meeting, or a suspicious mansion, or maybe even an important storage area where you keep stolen-" Before Joey could finish I stomped her foot to shut her up. Luckily I don't think Ryou heard Joey. "Come on, let's go before all the sweets there run out!" I pointed out grabbing the hands of the two girls I was with before running off. "By the way, should I pay for my own food?" Ryou asked while we ran. "Oh no, Joey's paying this time!" I answered, sporting my mischievous smirk. "Yeah! I'll be paying so-Wait, WHAT!"

"Wow Yugi! This place is really nice!" Ryou proclaimed, staring at the shop's menu. "There's so many sweet sounding things in here! Though most of them are pretty expensive… You sure I can't just pay for myself? I have the money." "Oh no!" I disagreed before Joey could say 'Yes!' "It's Joey's treat for us, **and you** of course!" I made sure to say this while glaring at Joey, as if reminding her about how she still needed to apologize for being rude from before. Apparently she read my message. "Yeah, by the way Ryou, sorry about before, I didn't really want to sound all that bitchy when I said it, it's just that a cartoon bunny's already threatened our lives once, which is more than enough times for me, so I felt we had to be pretty careful," Joey apologized. "No, it's fine Joey, I see where you're coming from," Ryou said, "Being a duelist can be pretty risky at times, you can't always trust everyone you meet." "Told ya it was a bad idea to trust anyone," Joey whispered to me, I chose to ignore it, Joey's paying anyways.

"Excuse me," a woman in a waiter outfit asked us, "But what would you like to enjoy today?" "I'll take the Strawberry Parfait, please" I answered, handing her my menu. "Also a small blueberry muffin too!" I added, remembering Kuriboh was still in my backpack. "Kuri!" Kuriboh cheered in joy, luckily no one else heard it since the backpack muffled all noise inside. "I'll have a slice of cinnamon cheesecake," Joey said next. "And I'll take a Profiterole tower please," Ryou said lastly. "Umm, do you mean one Profiterole Tower for all you?" the waiter asked.

"No, just me."

"Ummm, ma'm are you sure about that? Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Hmm, you're right, I'll take a vanilla milkshake too, please!"

"...Well, Ok.."

With that the waiter left with a surprised look on her face. "Hey Ryou, what's a profiterole tower anyways? Don't you think it sounds kinda big?" Joey questioned "Profiteroles Towers are small dough balls filled with cream and chocolate stacked ontop of eachother into a tower, there actually my favorite food! I eat them all the time," Ryou told us. "Still, that sounds pretty big to me…."

For the next few minutes the three of us chatted, it was actually kinda nice to talk to Ryou. Despite her shyness she turned out to actually be a really friendly person. "Excuse ma'ms, here are your orders," the waiter announced dropping off my parfait and muffin (Which I then snuck into my backpack when no one was looking, Kuriboh snatched it out of my hands with a grateful 'Kuri!'), Joey's cheesecake, and Ryous milkshake. "Hey wait! You forgot Ryou's Profiterole Tower!" Joey pointed out. "Sorry ma'am, but carrying a Profiterole Tower is a two man job, though it looks like it's coming this way now," the waiter told Joey, before pointing behind her. Two identically dressed waiter were carrying a gigantic plate that held a pyramid of small dough balls covered in chocolate. Even though both were carrying it, they both seemed to be struggling with carrying the giant tower of dessert without it falling over. "Holy shit Yugi! I think that Profiterole Tower is bigger than you!" Joey gasped. If I was in my normal mind state I would've scolded Joey for saying 'shit,' but at the moment I was too busy praying the Profiterole Tower didn't fall on me. "Thank you!" Ryou thanked when the waiters dropped the dessert onto the table. Without a single fear of the tower suddenly toppling over her, Ryou grabbed some of the balls on the very top and started eating.

"Yummy!"

Joey and I ate in silence as we watched Ryou devour the tower with inhuman speed. "...Mmmmm, that was a really good profiterole tower!" Ryou declared, taking a sip from her milkshake. "...I can't believe you ate it so fast…" Joey mumbled shock, looking at the newly empty plate. "You must've been REALLY hungry," I gawked. "Not really actually," Ryou disagreed, finishing her milkshake (how'd she finish it that fast!?). "Thanks for bring me here! This is the most fun I've had in a while now!" "Anytime Ryou, anything for a pal right!" Joey promised, softening up to the white haired girl. "R-Really? I'm your pal?" Ryou resounded. "Sure, why not? Honestly you seemed pretty fishy when I first met ya, but now that I've gotten to know ya, you're actually not that bad!" Joey nodded, before turning dead serious and getting a scary look on her face. "Though be warned, if you turn out to be a double crossing liar and try to kill us, I **will** tear your head off." "...O-Ok," Ryou whimpered, looking at Joey with a bit of fear. "Don't worry Ryou, she won't actually do that!" I interjected. "No, I will do it," Joey assured her. "Joey!" I chided, giving her a glare. "Aww! You look like baby panda!" Joey cooed, pinching one of my cheeks. "Wow Yugi! You really do look like a baby Panda! An annoyed one but in a cute sort of way!" Ryou exclaimed. "Dang me and my cute face..!" I grumbled, frustrated over my failure of looking fearful.

 **RYOU'S POV**

"Ugh…. I can't believe those desserts were sooo expensive…." Joey complained, mourning over her now empty wallet as we left the restaurant. "Sorry Joey, I'll pay you back later," Yugi promised. "At least they had really good desserts," I added, smiling when I remembered the sweet, sweet taste of Profiteroles. "They were really good, weren't they," Joey agreed, licking her lips. "Hey Ryou, wanna come over to my house? My family owns a game shop so we have a ton of stuff to do!" Yugi offered. "Sure, that sounds fun," I replied. "WOOOHOOO! Game Night at Yugi's!" Joey whooped, jumping into the air with a grin. I smiled and put my hands into my pockets a we walked on, when I realized something was missing. "Where is it!?" I grumbled searching through my pocket. "What's wrong, Ryou," Yugi asked, watching me frantically search my pockets. "My phone's gone, I must have left it back at the restaurant," I told them. "We should go back and check," Yugi decided. "No," I declined, "I don't want to be a bother, I'll just run over to go get it, wait for me here." With that I waved temporary goodbye and ran back to the restaurant.

It felt like a dream, it really did. Not only had I gained a friend, I gained TWO, in one day! For the last year, most people didn't know who I was, the teachers barely acknowledged my existence. Part of me was yelling that it was a trap or they were just using me to find out more about Duel Monsters. But right now, I was too happy to care if they were just pretending. Even if it was fake, it was nice to feel as if I was friends with someone, just this once…

"Oh, ma'm!" our waiter from before shouted as she saw me entering the dessert restaurant. In her hands I recognized my white cased phone, "My phone!" The waitor nodded and handed it to me, "I found it on the floor near your table."

"Thank you!"

"Anytime Ma'm."

After getting my phone back I rushed to where I had left my new friend. Friends, I never realized how much I loved that word! Soon I could see them through the bushes I was running through, "I'm ba-"

"Heeheehee! We found them! We found them!"

Oh, no, I know that insane giggling.

"Dark Rabbit, be quiet, their gonna hear you!"

Ducking to hide myself inside the tree, I scouted to find where the Duel monster voices where coming from. I spotted an all too familiar rabbit next to a mermaid in an oyster shell hiding behind some bushes while glaring at Yugi and Joey. "One of them's a Hikari, if we want to kill her, a surprise attack is the best option," the mermaid explained, her hand gripping around the handle of an axe.

Shit, they have Axes of Despair, that weapon increases a monster's attack by a TON. Against a rookie duelist, even if she is a Hikari, would probably kill her! If Yugi and Joey were to die… I'd go back to being alone again… No one would even realize my existence again… No, I don't want that to happen, I can't!

"NOOOOO!" I screamed bursting up from my hiding spot. Both of the duel monsters head flicked to me. "Heehee, seems we have THREE annoyances to kill, this should be fun~" Dark rabbit giggled, looking at me with a grin.

Maybe I should've thought this through more…

 **AnimeGirlAnn: MWAHAAHAAHAHAAHA! Another cliffhanger!**

 **Joey: You evil, little, bitc-**

 **Yugi: LANGUAGE JOEY! Don't call the author the B-word! She's the author… She controls our fates, remeber…**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: I can make you make out with Seto Kaiba…**

 **Joey: 0.0 you wouldn't dare!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Oh would I?**

 **Joey: Ugh… Fine, your not a Bitch.. Just don't make me make out with the prick...**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: That's better…** **Either way, your gonna kiss Seto…**

 **Joey: What was that?**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Nothin ;) Anyways, there was suppose to be more in this chapter, but that would have been WAY too many pages. I like to keep it short and sweet with my chapters ya know? Though there WILL be more in the next chapter luckily. :D**

 **NEXT TIME: Will Ryou Survive Against the Duel Monsters? Will Dark Rabbit get His Revenge? And Who Is The Savior Of Hope!?**

 **Review For Answers And Faster Chapters**


	5. Chapter 5: Savior of Hope! Hikari Yugi!

**Joey: Welcome back to-**

 **Yugi: Domino Hikari's!**

 **Ryou: Chapter 5!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: None of us own anything! Especially Yu-Gi-Oh or any other brand you may read in this fanfic.**

 **CHAPTER 6: Savior of Hope! Hikari Yugi!**

 **YUGI'S POV**

"Ryou sure is taking awhile, where not even that far from the restaurant!" Joey complained impatiently, as we waited for Ryou to get back. "It has been a while, do you think we should go see if she's having trouble or something?" I suggested. "Nah, I'm sure she's fine! What could've happened?" Joey assured.

"I AM SOOO NOT OKAY!"

Both of our head snapped to the nearby trees where Ryou ran out of. Followed by a night black women in a pink dress with black wings and horns. From behind them I could hear the familiar sound of an insane rabbit's laughter.

"KURI!" Kuriboh cried out, jumping out of my backpack when he heard the sound of Dark Rabbit.

"You just had to say 'What could've happened?,' the king of all jinxing sentences," I deadpanned. "Now that I look back on it, admittedly it was a pretty stupid thing to say," Joey admitted.

The Dark Rabbit and a mermaid in an oyster shell (How she was able to move in that I have no idea) came charging out of the forest. "My duel monster can't hold them off!" Ryou panicked, stopping near us. "Yugi! You need to summon your Duel Monster!" "B-But I can't! We already tried before and nothing happened!" I reminded her. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That' Riiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhttt! Weakling Hikari can't do anything! ANYTHING!" Dark Rabbit chuckled.

"Will you stop talking like that! It's f*ckin annoying!" the mermaid yelled, glaring at Dark Rabbit, who was staring back at her with a confused expression.

"Heh, talking like what? Heehee…?"

"LIKE THAT! With the Hahaha's and the Heehee's!"

"Hahaha? I don't know what your talking about, Heehee."

"YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!"

"Yugi, hurry and at least try to summon the Dark Magician Girl while they're distracted!" Ryou whispered to me as we watched the two duel monsters argue. "Wait, why can't the demonic lady in the pink PJ's just kill them herself!?" Joey pointed out, snapping a thumb at Ryous duel monster. "I have a name you know, it's Marie, Marie the Fallen One," Ryou's Duel Monster told Joey, looking annoyed. "Both of those Duel Monsters have Axes of Despair, it's a weapon that immensely increases a Duel Monster's attack strength, Marie could barely defeat ONE of them which an axe, but there's two!" Ryou explained.

"Then why can't you just summon another monster then!?"

"I have only two other Duel Monsters, Forgiving Maiden and ChangeOfHeart, and both of them are completely useless in battle!"

"Why do you have such useless monsters!?"

"Well, I don't honestly fight much at all, actually this is the first time I've ever battled with Duel Monsters! I'd be excited if our lives weren't on the line!"

Both me and Joey, upon hearing this, fell down face first. "...WHAT!?"

Ryou shrugged sheepishly "I've never really had a reason too until now."

"HAHAHA! What is wrong with my laughter!? HAHAHAHA!?" Dark Rabbit questioned, snapping our attentions back to them. "You know what? Forget it! Just shut up and help me kill the Hikari!" sighed the mermaid, pointing her axe at us.

Oh no.

"Yugi, I'll hold them off for as long as I can but I don't think we can survive if you don't summon Dark Magician Girl" Ryou told us before ordering Marie the Fallen one to attack. "Kuri!" Kuriboh suddenly said, bursting out of my backpacks and holding out my Dark Magician Girl Card. "I-I'll try…." I decided, taking the card.

Okay, if I don't do this right, we'll all going to die….. By the hands of a cartoon bunny and mermaid… I'd laugh at that if the situation wasn't so serious….

"Don't worry Yugi," Joey comforted, giving me a thumbs up. "You can do this! I trust ya!"

She believes in me, and she'll die if I don't get this right. Though she still has faith in me! I can't let her die! No, I WON'T let her die!

The feeling of unknown power and lightning running through my veins filled me again. Without realization of what I was doing, I held the card up to my chest and started to shout.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl!"

The card lit up like a flashlight before the light left the card and floated next to me. Quickly its form changed into a girl, before the light grew dim, revealing a familiar girl I saw everyday on the card's surface, Dark Magician Girl. "Man! It's been forever since I've been summoned!" she exasperated, stretching her arms up into the air. "I-It's you!" I gasped, surprised that it had actually worked. "Yep! Dark Magician Girl at your service, miss new Master-chan!" Dark Magician Girl nodded, giving me a bow. "Sooo, shall we make a contract?" "Oh, right!" I remembered, "Umm, how do we do that?" The Dark Magician Girl giggled, "It's simple, just say 'I, (your name), by order of the card in my hands and the law of the three realms, am the new Master of the Dark Magician Girl' and then I agree and we are contracted," Dark Magician girl told me. I nodded, "Okay, I think I got it... I, Yugi Muto, by order of the card in my hands and the law of the three realms, am the new master of the Dark Magician Girl."

"I agree!" Dark Magician Girl shouted with a smile.

In the next second, two words wrote themselves at the bottom of the card, _Yugi Muto_. "Huh, neat!" Joey commented, looking at the card. "Now you can properly polymerize with me this time, Master-chan!" Dark Magician Girl told me.

"Can you do it quickly!" Ryou yelled, still holding off the Duel Monsters with Marie the Fallen One, who was busy holding the neck of Dark Rabbit in one hand while pushing away the mermaid with the other. "Dark Rabbit! Quick screwing around and kill her!" the mermaid ordered, still trying to get a hit in. "Hehehehehe! You got it!" Dark Rabbit obeyed, stretching his one arm like plastic to pound his axe into her chest. With a cry of agony, Marie the Fallen One faded away to nothing. "DO SOMETHING QUICKLY!" Ryou called out, looking with fear as the Duel Monsters closed in on her.

"Right!" I answered, hearing words suddenly appear in my head like last time.

"Hikari Polymerization! Dark Magician Girl Yugi Fusion!"

On my command, Dark Magician Girl transformed into a pink and blue light and circling around me like a tornado of colorful light. I could feel my clothes dissolve and be replaced by a new outfit of pink and blue with a matching hat on top. When the light around me dissolved all that was left was me in the Dark Magician Girl's robes. The remainder of the light gathered itself into my hand and stretched out to form a long wand.

"Savior of Hope, Hikari Yugi! To save you all from darkness and even darkness from itself, I will save your smile!"

"I don't remember saying that before," I muttered. _It's like a battle cry for Hikaris_ , a voice in my head suddenly said (and yes, I realize exactly how weird that sounded). _Dark Magician Girl!?_ I thought, recognizing the voice. _It's me!_ Dark Magician Girl announced in my head, ' _Part of fusing together is that I get to talk inside your head, neat right? By the way, LOOK OUT!_

"Huh?" I asked, before noticing the mermaid flinging herself at me, axe first. "AHH!" I shouted, jumping into the air higher than I thought physically possible. "Dangit!" The mermaid cursed. "Nice try but no cigar!" I teased before pointing my wand down below where the mermaid was. "Black Burning!"

"AHHHH!" the mermaid cried out as the attack hit her back. And then cried again when I fell down feet first on her wound before jumping back behind her. "Teehee!" Dark Rabbit cried out, from behind me. Snapping my head back I was able to catch the Dark Rabbit charging at me and dodge out of the way. "HAHAHAHA! Sneaky, little bitch!" the Dark Rabbit raged before throwing his axe at me. I jumped back, but tripped and fell down on my butt.

"EEEP!" I yelled out, as the axe landed right between my legs. Getting up, I grabbed the axe and yanked it out of the ground. With the axe in my arms I suddenly felt the power inside me increase. I couldn't stop the grin growing on my face.

"Dark Rabbit…. you retarded idiot!" the mermaid groaned, sighing into her hands. "Hehehe.. Shit…" the Dark Rabbit cursed.

 _OOOOOOOOH! This would be the perfect time to say something badass like in TV shows! You know like how Sailor Moon says In the name of the Moon I'll Defeat you! Or something like that!_ Dark Magician Girl squealed excitedly. "Oh, um… I will…. slay you in the name of…. um…. Kuriboh?" I stuttered, my mind blanking on any cool catchphrase to say.

"...Eh?" Dark Rabbit and the mermaid questioned with question marks appearing above their heads.

"Kuri?" Kuriboh suddenly peeped, hearing his/her name. "That sucked," Joey commented. "Oh come one guys! Was it really that bad?" I defended.

"I hate to say this Yugi, but yes, yes it was," Ryou answered, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her face. "Heehee! Whatever weakling Hikari, NOW GIVE ME BACK MY AXE!" Dark Rabbit cried out before charging at me with his original sword. I blocked the sword with my own axe preventing the sword from cutting into me. "Heehee! Hikari gonna die!" Dark Rabbit chuckled. "Don't be so sure," I disagreed, nodding my head down below him. Dark Rabbit raised an eyebrow and followed my signaling. In between my axe and his sword, my wand was pointed straight at his chest, where the tip of it was gathering pink energy as the seconds went by.

"Heh, heh, heh….. Godammit all…."

I smirked, "Dark Burning!"

Pink light burst like a bullet straight into Dark Rabbits chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dark Rabbit cried out as pink life engulfed him, till there was nothing left of him.

"Go Yugi! Go Yugi! If Yugi can't do it no one can! Y-U-G-I! YUGI!" Joey cheered, doing a mock cheerleader routine, copied by Kuriboh and Ryou next to her.

" G-Go Yugi!"

"Kuri Kuri!"

"Oh Shut up!" the mermaid yelled at them. "Dark Rabbit was a weakling! I, on the other hand, am not and WILL KILL YOU!" Setting her axe to the side of her shell, the mermaid grabbed a bow and three arrows from behind before shooting them at me.

All three of the arrows shot at me with amazing speed, I could barely dodge them in time. In fact, the third one hit me straight in the leg. "AHHH!" I gasped, dropping the axe and falling down to me knees.

It felt like my leg had been injected with fire and then had kerosene poured into the fiery wound. "Oh dear god!" I muttered, biting my teeth down in pure agony. "Huh, so Dark Rabbit was right about something! You ARE a weakling Hikari!" the mermaid realized, "Now prepare to die!" Bellowing sadistic laughter, the mermaid fired an arrow straight at my head.

Letting out a whimper I threw myself to the side, missing the arrow but a millimeter, though I could still feel the sting of the arrow cutting through my cheek. My body landed on the painfully dense cement road, and unfortunately it also hit the arrow in my leg, pushing it farther into my flesh. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I felt a new burst of fresh, burning pain.

"YUGI!" Joey and Ryou cried out.

"KURI!" Kuriboh also cried out.

"Hm, lucky shot kiddo, but you won't be lucky for long!" the mermaid declared, grabbing her axe before charging at my limp form.

Oh, no, this is really it! I'm gonna die! Squinting my eyes I hoped my death would at least be quick as I waited for the axe to reach me.

One, two, three… fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…. fifty one, fifty two, fifty-Okay, not to sound like I'm disappointed I'm not dead yet, but shouldn't I be dead by now?

Raising an eyelid, instead of the charging mermaid I saw from before. I saw a girl that looked around my age was standing in front me while a few yards away I could see the mermaid, looking very confused, and knocked out of her shell on the ground with a cut across her chest. "I'm afraid you won't be killing anyone anytime soon, Red Archery Girl," the girl said, spitting out the Duel Monsters as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The only part of her face I could actually see were her two purple eyes. Most of her face and mouth was covered by a black cloth. Her long black cloak with a hood didn't help revealing her identity either. Underneath her cloak was a purple dress that ended mid thigh. Above the hood I could see the bottom of what looked like a golden headband.

The mermaid glared at the girl, "You, your soul has a similar glow like the weak Hikari… You're another Hikari aren't you!"

Despite the mask, I could tell the girl was smirking underneath, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, either way, such knowledge isn't important for the dead." Holding up a twisted dagger, the girl lunged straight at the mermaid.

"What does that mean-" the mermaid questioned before being stopped when the girl stabbed her through the head. "OH! So that's what you meant! Not bad, actually, and also…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The mermaid's form cracked like a broken mirror before bursting into tiny bits of light and then disappearing all together.

Realizing the threat was gone, Joey and Ryou rushed to me to help me up. "Holy shit Yugi! We gotta get you to a hospital or something!" Joey fretted. But I didn't really hear her, my attention was focused on the girl who had just saved me. "Y-You saved me! Thank you," I thanked, slowly standing up a little with the help from my friends. "That duel monster, she said you were a Hikari, like me, right? We should partner up!" The girl looked back at me with an unreadable expression. "Don't take me saving you the wrong way, just because I saved you, doesn't make us anything more than acquaintances, besides, I have no interest with partnering up with any of you." Then the girl looked away and walked into the forest, vanishing into the shadows of the park's trees.

"Geez, what a prick!" Joey scoffed. "Joey! She saved me, besides, I don't think she's bad," I scolded. "Anyways, I hate to change the subject, but THERE'S AN ARROW IN MY LEG AND IT FEELS LIKE HELL!"  
 _Just defuse with me_ , Dark Magician Girl suddenly said. _Anything that happens to your body while your fused is reversed when you defuse!_

How do I defuse?

 _Easy, just repeat after me,_ Dark Magician Girl instructed. After listening I repeated after her.

"Hikari Diffusion! Dark Magician Girl Yugi deform!"

A minute later my clothes glowed before popping into small bubbles of light being replaced by my normal school uniform. The bubbles collected themselves back into the Dark Magician Girl Card, looking down, I could see the figure of Dark Magician Girl blink at me in the card. "The pain, it's gone!" I realized, looking down at my leg, the arrow had disappeared along with the wound it should've left behind. There was literally no pain in it anymore, though it did feel a little numb honestly.

"Wow! How the heck don't you have an arrow in your leg, Yugi!?" Joey gasped, looking at my leg with eyes a big as basketballs. "Apparently whatever happens to your body when fused is reversed when you defuse! Dark Magician Girl told me!" I told them. "Huh! That's pretty cool," Joey commented, poking the area of my leg that once had an arrow lodged in it. "Well at least we don't have to worry about explaining to the hospital how you got an arrow in your leg." Ryou said, before looking back to the spot where the mysterious girl once stood, "That girl, she's a Hikari too, and it looked like she had fused with the Gravekeeper's Assailant … The question is though… Is she friend or foe…?"

When Ryou said this, all three of us became silent and stared at the spot the girl left at. All wondering whether the new Hikari would later prove to be either a loyal ally, or formidable foe….?

"So who cares!" Joey suddenly bursted out, breaking the silence. "If she's a friend, she'll be our friend, if a foe, we'll kick her ass!"

"Kuri!" Kuriboh agreed, smiling. "Yeah Joey, you're right, it doesn't matter if she's friend or foe, either way we'll deal with it when it happens! Together!" I announced, putting a hand out. "I'm with ya to the end Yugi!" Joey promised, putting her hand on my own. "Count me in too," Ryou smiled, putting her own hand on top of ours. "Kuri!" Kuriboh proclaimed, putting his clawed hand on last.

"YEAH!" we all cried out happily, flinging our hands up into the air.

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Awww! Now wasn't that a sweet way to end the chapter!**

 **Joey: Sounded kinda like the ending to a kid's show to me -.-**

 **Yugi: Joey, Yu-Gi-Oh is technically a kid's show**

 **Joey: 0.0 Since when!?**

 **Ryou: Hahaha! XD**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: BTW just to clarify in case you don't know, -chan is just a female honorific japanese use to address people, I had Dark Magician Girl say it because it seemed like something she'd do, I'm probably going to do it more in the future, or not, meh.**

 **NEXT TIME: Who Is This New Mysterious Hikari? What Is Pegasus's Plan? And Why Are Our Heroes In The Spirit Realm Next Chapter!? (Joey: Ann you idiot! That was a spoiler! AnimeGirlAnn: Oh shit! Oh well, too late now... Yugi: Can't you just erase the line? AnimeGirlAnn: Too lazy)**

 **Review For Answers And Faster Chapters**

 **(You know you wanna make one. :))**


	6. Chapter 6:To The Spirit Realm! AWAY!

**Joey: Guess who's baaaack~?**

 **Yugi: After a ten day break, we finally have an update (throws sparkles and streams into the air)**

 **Ryou: Has it really been ten days since the last update 0.0**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: I've been getting lazy T-T**

 **Joey: Luckily for our loyal and appreciated viewers though we finally 'convinced' her to get writing :D**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: You locked me in a closet with my laptop and refused to let me out till I got this chapter in.**

 **Joey: Forced, convinced, what's the difference ;)**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: "-.-**

 **Ryou: AnimeGirlAnn owns nothing, not even Yu-Gi-Oh, though she really wants too….**

 **CHAPTER 7: To The Duel Monsters Spirit World!**

 **PEGASUS'S POV**

 **Somewhere in Dark Sanctuary...**

Damn…. Damn…. DAMN!

That Hikari had managed to defeat BOTH of my Duel Monsters, WITH axes of despair too dammit. My hand clenched around my glass of wine, causing a small crack to form on the tip of the glass.

This was bad…. That Hikari was suppose to die before she became a problem. But now I have to actually deal with her myself or risk everything that the other Yamis and I have been working for. Not only that, but it just had to happen now of all times, just when my plan was so close….

"Oh Pegasus-kun~" a sadistically joyful voice said from behind. I didn't have to look to know who the spiky haired man behind me was.

"Mariku, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked, hiding the slight fear in my gut. I've never honestly liked Mariku. He always gave me a bad feeling just being near him…. Like how a dying animal feels when it notices the nearby vulture, who is dreaming of tearing off it's flesh as it slowly dies.

"Just checking in, seeing how you doing, what you're doing," Mariku answered grinning, before his tone dropped to a serious threat, "Like for example… Failing to kill a Hikari?"

Involuntarily, my eyes widen and I found myself choking on my own air. "How do you know!?"

"Do you really think we wouldn't find out about a Hikari?" Mariku chuckled and grabbed a glass of wine on a nearby counter. "Though, honestly, me and the other Yamis are quite-" Mariku's hands clenched and the glass in his hand shattered. "- **Livid** about the situation you have made. So much that in fact, we have been debating your usefulness either alive or dead…. and to be truthful, we're all leaning towards dead..."

Mariku's face twisted into a cruel, inhumanly wide smirk as he started walking closer to me. My entire body went cold and I could already tell my skin was becoming paler by the seconds.

"W-Wait! What about my plan!?" I stuttered, my voice unable to hide my growing horror.

Luckily, it did the trick and Mariku stopped tilting his head curiously. An annoyed though interested expression replacing his sadistic one (Thank God).

"What about it?" he questioned, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the risk of not getting to kill someone. "We both know I have been successfully working on the Duelist Kingdom Annual Celebration," I told Mariku, managing to keep calm, "If my plan works, which I'm sure it will, we will not only gain hundreds of Duelist souls and possibly gain a god card, but also accomplish capturing some of the most important members of the Rebels, including the Nameless Yami himself…"

"That may be true, but what's keeping us from just killing you and having another one of us oversee your plan and the celebration?" Mariku pointed out.

I shook my head, "I'm the one who's overseeing the entire Celebration, it was hard enough to trick everyone into thinking I had the best intentions to oversee the Duelist Kingdom Celebration, it would look fishy if I suddenly died and someone new took over without the consent of anyone… People might just start asking questions… And they might find out about things they shouldn't..."

Mariku gave me a glare, "Hmph, so your using blackmail… If you weren't doing it to me I might have been impressed…But I'm not... Okay Pegasus, I'll play your game, if you succeed with the Duelist Kingdom Annual Celebration plan AND deal with this Hikari problem, you can live, but if you fail to do any of these things…"

Mariku's 'I'm gonna tear out your entrails and enjoy it' face returned again. "Well, let's just say that one of us will have a lot of fun if you do fail…. Spoiler: it'll be me…"

I gulped.

 **YUGI'S POV**

 **Domino High School**

Me, Joey, and Ryou had decided to eat lunch together on top of the school's roof. Though not for the peaceful quietness or the beauty of the blue sky above. It was too talk about things that were too risky too talk surrounded by our classmates.

"Did we really have to leave the classroom to talk about Duel Monsters?" Joey grumbled, scooting uncomfortably away from a pile of white bird poop. "It would be too risky too talk about in front of all those people," Ryou reminded her, "Those Duel Monsters from before almost killed us, we have to be careful from now on, talking about what we should do next while surrounded by a bunch of people who may or may not be working for the Yamis isn't exactly not risky."

"Kuri," Kuriboh added, nodding his head (well, his entire body kinda counts for his head).

"Do you think there really is any spies in our classroom?" I wondered aloud, handing Kuriboh a piece of my sandwich to eat. "Theres always a possibility of it, that's why I think we should start training" Ryou declared.

"Training?" both Joey and me asked at the same time.

"These Yami guys are willing and most likely will kill all of us, especially you Yugi since your a Hikari. If they're going to randomly attack, it would be best if we at least where strong enough to fend them off" Ryou explained, "We were lucky to come out alive last time…"

Quietly I nodded, remembering the previous battle. I don't know what could've happened if that other Hikari hadn't come. I felt myself involuntarily shiver thinking of the various, most likely gruesome, possibilities though.

"You're right, we should train to become stronger, I don't want to be in a situation where I'm helpless like that again," I agreed.

"But not yet," Joey suddenly interjected.

"Eh?"

Joey smirked before standing up with her fist in the air, trying to strike an epic pose (which she wasn't doing so well honestly). "First thing's first, before we train, I, Josephine Wheeler, will become a Hikari!"

"..."

"..."

"Joey…. I hate to tell you this, but you don't even have a Duel Monster yet, how are you going to become a Hikari?" Ryou stated. "Then I'll get a Duel Monster, and then I'll become a Hikari too!" Joey announced. "I don't think it even works that way…" Ryou mumbled, sweat dropping.

"Well even if I'm not a Hikari (Which I doubt), I still at least want a Duel Monster."

Ryou scratched the back of her head in thought, "Well, I guess it would be best for you to get a Duel Monster Joey, it certainly would keep you safe, plus Yugi should get another Duel Monster or two, it's safest to have at least two or three Duel Monsters with you at all times in case your first one is defeated."

"So it's settled! I will become a Hikari!" Joey, shouted energetically. "Kuri!" Kuriboh followed, honestly not paying attention what was going on but liked saying Kuri.

"I never said that…" Ryou grumbled to herself. "How do you get Duel Monster Cards anyways? I got Kuriboh kinda by random and Dark Magician Girl was sort of an inheritance." I asked curiously.

"Most of the time Duelist get their Duel Monsters by visiting the Duel Monster Spirit Realm, Spirit Realm for short," Ryou told us. "Duel Monster Spirit Realm? Didn't you say that's where Duel Monsters live?" I recalled. "Yes, it's the home of the more tamer and good Duel Monsters, unlike the ones that reside in the Shadow Realm, Duelist from everywhere gather there to get more Duel Monsters by contracting with wild monsters, plus some Duelist even live there in human settlements too," Ryou explained.

"So there I can get a Duel Monster and become a Hikari," Joey inquired.

"Yep, and again, I never said anything about becoming a Hikari."

"TO THE DUEL MONSTER SPIRIT REALM, AWAY!" suddenly yelled, a finger pointed forward as she started sprinting in a random direction.

"Joey wait, where are you going! Do you even know where the Duel Monster Spirit World is!?" I called after her, grabbing my lunch and Kuriboh before running after her.

"Not even a clue!"

"Kuri!"

"Then where are you going?!"

"Somewhere!" Joey called back, not slowing her pace, "Suddenly running seemed to fit the moment!"

Ryou sighed to herself as she started to follow Joey too, "I'll show you guys the entrance to the Spirit Realm after school."

"YES!"

- **Afterschool** -

"When you said you were showing us the entrance to the Spirit Realm, Ryou, I imagined something more like a waterfall with a secret cave beneath it, or a human sized rabbit hole, heck I would've taken even a boring hidden door too." commented Joey, "And I'd be lying if I said I'm not hoping you're kidding me when you say that this rock, literally just a giant rock in a museum, is the entrance to the Spirit Realm," Joey stated, pointing toward said giant rock, looking with a face that yelled 'you've got to be kidding me.'

Ryou gave her a shrug, "I'm not the one who chose the entrance to the Spirit Realm."

"I think it looks pretty cool," I put in, looking up at the rock. In my arms, Kuriboh (Who I had let out of my backpack since there was no one around) nodded, agreeing with me.

It was a yellowish rock covered completely in what looked like intricate egyptian carvings. Next to it was a similar rock. But in the middle of it was two people dressed in egyptian clothing face to face. Oddly enough, both of them gave me an odd sense of Deja vu, especially the spiky haired one.

"Hey Ryou, what's the rock next to it suppose to do?" I asked, still staring at the two familiar carvings. "No one's actually is sure what that rock does, it came with the one that is the entrance to the Spirit World, some say that the spiky haired one carved into the rock is the exact picture of the Nameless Yami," Ryou answered.

"The Nameless Yami…." I said quietly to myself, looking at the carving of the spiky haired man. He reminded me a bit of that guy from my dream before all of this. I wonder if my dream was about the Nameless Yami, and if it did that meant the guy was real. Not imaginary, and possibly just as hot as he was in my dream and also (hopefully) single…

A slight blush appeared on my cheeks, luckily no one seemed to notice.

"Hey, that one next to him looks just like Kaiba!" Joey realized pointing at the stone shocked.

I tilted my head, "Huh, what do you know? It totally does, I wonder what Kaiba is doing on the rock?"

"Maybe it's a picture of the two biggest pricks to ever walk Earth in ancient Egypt, and they even curse us now with their presence and annoying bastardness," suggested Joey. "Joey don't say that!" I scolded, "We shouldn't call the Nameless Yami a prick before we've even met him!"

"Yet you don't say anything about me calling Kaiba a prick."

"Well… You shouldn't call Kaiba a prick either, he's not that bad…"

"Didn't Kaiba sue that kid from class B-1 last week for spilling his lunch on him by accident?" Ryou suddenly remembered.

"Okay, so maybe he's not the most forgiving of people…." I admitted.

"Plus he makes it a habit of calling me puppy daily and then asking me where my collar is or that I should listen to my owner, what the hell does that even mean!?" Joey added.

" **And** he laughs every time Joey ever gets a question wrong or whenever he beats someone in a game before relentlessly teasing them on their failure, though he mostly just does that to Joey…" Ryou continued.  
"Okay, Okay, you made your point," I sighed, giving up.

"Now how do we get to the Spirit Realm." I added to change the subject.

"All you need to do is raise a Duel Monster Card up and recite a special password, then we get transported to the Spirit Realm" Ryou informed us, taking out her Duel Monster Card, Change Of Heart, and holding it up to the rock. "Remember to hang onto me tight, when we teleport, or else we might get separated."

Joey and I nodded, I grabbed onto Ryous arm and hugged on tighter to Kuriboh. While Joey put a hand on her shoulder on the other side.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Kuri!"

"Let's go!"

Ryou nodded with a smile before looking straight at the rock and began reciting what sounded like a ritual.

" **Creator God Of Light, Grant Us Safe Entry Into The Spirit Realm Of Your Creation**!"

As Ryou said this both the stone and Card started glowing and slowly I started to feel myself feel lighter.

"AHHHHHH!" Joey screeched, looking down and letting go of Ryou to point downward. Following her point, I saw that the lower half of our bodies were disappearing into glowing white dust. "Eeep!" I gasped, holder on tighter to Ryou. "Joey!" Ryou shouted, noticing Joey was no longer holding onto her. "Grab onto me before it's too la-"

But before Ryou could finish her sentence, all three of us disappeared into white light and I felt my subconscious fade away…..

-?-

Slowly I felt myself slowly reawaken, as if waking up from a deep dream. By the time I managed to be able to open my eyes to the bright light around me. I felt myself fall on my butt onto hard, dirt ground.

"Owwww…." I whined, rubbing my aching butt as I stumbled up. Next to me, I could see Kuriboh lying on the ground groaning 'kuri.' A bit farther away was Ryou who had managed to land on her feet. Though she didn't seem to be anything near grateful of this.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Ryou repeated like a mantra while pacing back and forth.  
"Ryou!? What's wrong?"

"It's Joey, she's gone!"

 **JOEY'S POV**

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Huh? Where am I?

Looking around me, all I could see was endless miles of empty mountain land covered in boulders. With zero Yugis or Ryous...

Oh shit….

"Hello? Guys? Anybody….?"

 **AnimeGirlAnn: It seems our favorite blonde furry has gotten herself into quite a mess.**

 **Yugi: Please don't let Joey piss off a witch and get herself cursed. Please don't let Joey fall into a pit of lava. Please don't let Joey eat a poisonous mushroom. Please don't let Joey accidentally impale herself trying to use a sword.**

 **Ryou: O.o Do you really think Joey would do any of that?**

 **Yugi: It's Joey**

 **Ryou:... Good Point….**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Anyways, hope you like this chapter of Domino Hikaris! and keep an eye out for the next chapter, I'll try to get it done earlier this time**

 **Joey: I'll make sure of it (glares at author)**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: (gulps)**

 **NEXT TIME: What Will Happen To Our Love Able Goofball Joey?! Will Ryou and Yugi Be Able To Find Her Before Someone Else Does!? Where Does Seto Tie Into This And Will He Finally Make An Appearance In This Next Chapter!? Answer: Yes He Will.**

 **Review For Faster Chapters And Answers To These Questions**

 **You know You Wanna Make One ;)**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I  
V **


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Joey Pt 1

**Ryou: What has happened so far…...**

 **Joey: I'm lost**

 **Ryou: I'm probably to blame**

 **Mysterious Hikari: No one knows who I am**

 **Yugi: (holding up Kuriboh) I have a Kuriboh**

 **Kuriboh: Kuri Kuri (Translation: And I've got a Yugi, Yami will be jealous)**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: And I still don't own anything, especially Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **CHAPTER 8: Lost Joey Part 1**

 **Yugi's POV**

"What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I done What have I do-"

"Ryou! Calm down, I'm sure Joey's fine!" I assured her, though honestly even I didn't believe my own words. "Joey' lost in the Spirit Realm full of zombies and witches and man eating bugs HOW CAN I BE CALM!?" Ryou panicked, suddenly pulling out two duel monster cards. "I SUMMON CHANGEOFHEART AND FALLEN ONE MARIE!"

Soon the small bat and angel winged spirit and the demon in a pink dress appeared next to Ryou. "We need to find Joey as soon as possible, it's incredibly dangerous too be alone in the Spirit Realm without any Duel Monsters, if we want to return home without us two and a corpse we have to find her as quickly as possible," Ryou stated, calming down sufficiently. "For now we'll have to split up to find Joey faster, you'll be fine on your own since you have Dark Magician but you should take ChangeOfHeart to help lead you back to me if you find Joey, me and Ann are going to look for Joey elsewhere," Ryou continued before handing me ChangeOfHeart and walking away with Fallen One Marie.

"Wait! Since when has splitting up ever done anything good!? Haven't you ever watched Scooby Doo?!" I called out as Ryou left me. Ryou turned her head with an eyebrow raised confusedly, "Scooby who?"

I resisted the urge to sweatdrop, "Nevermind, I'll go look for Joey. See ya Ryou"

Ryou gave me a small wave before walking through some trees and out of sight. "Well," I said, looking down at the two plushie sized monsters I now had to look after. "Guess it's gonna be just us for a while." "Kuri!" replied, jumping into my arms. ChangeOfHeart didn't say anything but nod and floated up next to me. "Let's start this way," I decided, walking in the opposite direction of Ryou. "What could go wron-"

The ground beneath my feet crumbled and disappeared into a dark hole leaving me standing on air.

"..."

"..."

"...Kuri?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darkness covered my entire vision as the three of us feel down into the abyss.

 **JOEY'S POV**

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE…**

I have been wandering, searching, and screaming my lungs out for help ever since I've got here. And you know what the only thing I've found? Rocks, boulders, pebbles as far as the eye can see. I'm barely managing not to try and destroy every one of these f*ckin ROCKS!

"Dear god, IS THERE ANYTHING HERE BESIDES ROCKS!?" I screamed kicking the closest boulder, which turned out to be far harder than I thought. Considering the pain now going through my foot, I'm probably going to have some bruises there for a week or two. "OW!" I groaned hugging my now aching foot.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE SCARING AWAY ALL THE SPIRITS WITH YOUR PATHETIC SCREAMING!"

Eh?

Looking up to where the voice was coming from. I saw a boy my age on a cliff edge above me, giving me a shockingly familiar glare. "Kaiba!?" I gasped. "Who else?" Kaiba scoffed before jumping down next to me (How the hell is that even physically possible without breaking a bone?!). "Of all the people I could've run into it HAD to be you didn't it! What the hell are you doing here anyways, prick," I questioned, giving the bastard a cold glare. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? It doesn't even even look like you have a Duel Monster with you, the stupidest thing to ever do in the Spirit Realm," Kaiba responded, returning the glare. There are times I could've just ignored Kaiba and not respond to him. Or times I glared back and tried to either punch or fight the bastard. So far I have never chosen to ignore him once. This is not going to be the day I do.

"Shows what you know ya dumbass bastard, I happen to have the strongest monster ever!" I lied, I'd rather be dead than let Kaiba have another reason to think highly of himself.

"That so?"

"Totally so."

"Then where is it?" Kaiba pointed out, glancing at the endless landscape of nothing but rocks and cliffs. "Uhh, it's… uh…. It's having some free time!" I made up. "Free time?" Kaiba questioned. "Yeah, it wanted to just have some time to wander around and stuff, but speaking of monsters where are yours?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. "Above you," Kaiba answered, pointing upwards where he once stood.

"I didn't see any monster up ther-OH MY HOLY BROOKLYN RAGE!" It was then that I noticed the giant shadow of dragon that engulfed all of us. Yes, a dragon, a gigantic, white dragon that could kill us all in mere seconds and wouldn't even count us as an appetizer.

"Joey, this is Blue Eyes White Dragon, my monster, Blue Eyes this is Joey, the puppy," Kaiba introduced as the dragon landed near us. "That's your monster!?" I gasped, unable to close my now hanging open mouth. "Yep, but it shouldn't be as impressive as yours, since you have _such_ a powerful duel monster," Kaiba said with a not so subtle hint of sarcasm. "Oh, yeah right! Mine's waaaaaay more powerful than this!" I bragged, remembering my lie. "Speaking of which, what is the name of your monster anyways?" Kaiba questioned. "Oh, my monster's name is uh….." I began trying to think up a badass name when my eyes landed on his dragon. "Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!? You of all people have a Red Eyes Black Dragon? I'll believe it when dinosaurs roam the earth again." Kaiba scoffed. "No it's true! And my dragon is way more powerful than yours!" I argued. "Really? Then prove it, let's have a battle, right here right now" Kaiba dared me with a grin. "Of course, my Red Eyes will beat your ass!" I fought. That's it, Kaiba's going down! My Red Eyes is going to beat the- Oh wait….. I don't have a duel monster, especially not a Red Eyes… Shit!

"But… uh…. First I have to go get Red Eyes," I thought up. "In fact I'll go get him right now…."

I sprinted toward a random direction ignoring Kaiba calling me, "Hey wait!"

I got to find a Red Eyes Black Dragon, which since I made up, I'm honestly am not sure exists…... Oh god I am soooo screwed!

A few feet away from me I saw a tiny (and I mean TINY) pink goat with green horns. Maybe I could use that monster for a Red Eyes Black Dragon. Running up to it I stopped inches in front of the goat faster than physically possible. I could see the goat jump in surprise but didn't even let the poor goat register it before I grabbed it and started to inspect. "Maybe if I put some black paint on you and red eye contacts I could say you're a Red Eyes Black Dragon," I thought out loud. "B-Baaah?" the goat responded with a hint of fear. "Oh god, what am I doing, how can a midget goat defeat a dragon or even BE one," I groaned, throwing the goat past my shoulder. A few feet away from me I saw the glimpse of what looked like a small orange dragon. "Hey dragon! Over here," I called out, waving frantically as I ran towards. The dragon gave me a raised brow (well it was more of raised a muscle since Dragons don't have eyebrows) when I finally got to it. "By any chance are you willing to fight a bastard's monster and call yourself a Red Eyes Black Dragon?" I asked the dragon. For a few silent seconds, the dragon just stared at me before slowly nodding. "Yes! Awesome, come on his Blue Eyes White Dragon and him are right over!" I told him. I hadn't not noticing the fearfully shocked look the dragon had when I said Blue Eyes White Dragon until I saw it on him as he ran away from me. "Wait! You already agreed to fight, you spineless traitor!" I yelled before running after it.

I managed to track the (surprisingly) fast dragon for a few miles until I tripped over the root of a tree after following it into a forest. Around me a few tiny goat stopped eating grass to look up at me.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE FIGHT A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON FOR ME!?" I shouted out in frustration. In record breaking time after I said that, pretty much every monster in sight started to run away from me.

"Oh COME ON!"

I groaned into my hands, I'm not going to be able to kick Kaiba's ass am I?

"So are you done scaring the shit out of Duel Monsters or should I keep waiting for you to be done?"

Turning around I saw a tan girl looking at me with crossed arms. "...Who are you?" I asked. "The one who isn't scaring away all the duel monsters," she answered. "Speaking of which why are you asking all the duel monsters to fight a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

I sighed, "I may have lied to this guy with a Blue Eyes White Dragon that I had a Red Eyes Black Dragon that could beat his monster."

"So now you're looking for a monster to impersonate a Red Eyed Black Dragon to show him you weren't just bluffing, even though you were," she pieced together. "Wait, Are Red Eyed Black Dragons a thing!?" I gasped. "...Your a noob aren't you," she asked sweat dropping. "There's no way any monster in their right mind would fight a powerful monster like Blue Eyes White Dragon let alone risk provoking the Red Eyed Black Dragon's fury by impersonating it, especially since a Red Eyes is rumored to be hanging around these parts."

"Wait! There's an actual Red Eyes Black Dragon near here," I asked feeling a mix of shock and joy. "Yes, lots of duelist have been saying to see one in a certain spot close by," she affirmed. "That's great! You need to take me there!" I urged her.

"Well I guess I could but-"

"Awesome! Once we get the Red Eyes Black Dragon I can rub it in Kaiba's face and kick his Blue Eyed White Dragon's ass!" I blurted out linking her arms to mine before she could say anything else.

"Do you really think you can just find the second most powerful Duel Monster Dragon ever and then all of a sudden contract with it?" the girl questioned. "Yep," I answered with an optimistic grin.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"...You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Yep."

"You know what, why not, it's not like I have anything better to do today, the place the Red Eyes has been spotted is this way," the girl decided before pulling me to the left. "Yes! By the way, I didn't get your name," I cheered.

"Malik, you can call me Malik."

 **YUGI'S POV**

"Owie…." I moaned, rubbing my injured butt. Above us the hole we had fallen through had dim light coming through allowing me to see somewhat. Yet most of the cavern I was in was completely hidden by darkness. "Kuri! Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!" Kuriboh shrieked while panickedly running around in circles. Nearby ChangeOfHeart seemed calmer but had an equally panicked look on her face. "Don't worry guys I'm sure we'll be fine!" I reassured the Duel Monsters.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….."

"..."

"...Kuri?"

Slowly, the three of us turned our heads back. Despite the dark, I could clearly see a lion with what looked like a horn on it's forehead glaring at us in the darkness.

"This is really not my day…" I muttered to myself, only barely noticing Kuriboh clawing the wall behind us in an attempt to get out.

"KUUUUURRRRIIII!"

"H-Hi Mr. lion," I greeted, not being able to stop my trembling. The lion just continued to growl at me with heightening intensity. Another growl was soon added, but it wasn't from another beast, actually it sounded kind of like a stomach growl. "Your hungry out you?" I realized, the beast suddenly froze still as if shocked I guessed it right. "Well why didn't you say so? Here, I actually have some extra beef jerky from lunch in my pocket," I offered, pulling out jerky from my pocket. I walked forward and held out my hand to the beast, ignoring Kuribohs shouts that suggested me do otherwise. The beast looked between me and the jerky for a while as if unsure of what to do next. Until another growl from it's stomach pushed its decision, reluctantly the beast swallowed the jerky in a bite. A vibrating sound started to emit from the Beast, I think it's…. purring….

"I guess you really liked that jerky, huh?" I smiled, reaching a hand out to pet the tangled mane of the beast. If the beast minded it, he sure didn't show it. Though after swallowing the jerky, the Beast moved its head away from me and walked away before lying down in a corner of the cave with it's eyes closed. "Um, Lion, Beast, Duel Monster, whatever you are, do you know how to get out of this cave by any chance?" I asked. The Duel Monster lifted one eye to look at me before using it's claw to draw an arrow into the ground pointing further down into the cave.

"Thank you."

Giving a small smile at the beast, I left following the direction of the arrow with ChangeOfHeart and Kuriboh trailing behind me.

"K-Kuri," Kuriboh stuttered running to stay close to me and away from the beast.

"Well, hopefully it'll get better from here," I said optimistically as we walked further into the darkness.

"Kuri….(Translation: How does she not realize every time she says something like that she's jinxing us T-T)"

-3 hours later-

Well this isn't so bad…. Sure I can barely see anything in front of me in this dark cave, Plus I'm honestly not 100% sure if I'm actually going the right way. The only reason I'm going this way is because a giant lion-beast thing with a unicorn horn told me too…..

But I'm sure we'll be fine!

"Kuri…." Kuriboh whimpered, hugging himself closely to me in my arms. I gave Kuriboh a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Kuriboh, we'll be okay, we have Dark Magician on our side in case we get into trouble remember!" Kuriboh nodded silently but even through the cave's blinding darkness, I could see Kuriboh's 'I don't really think so' expression on his face. Next to us ChangeOfHeart rolled her eyes at Kuriboh as if saying 'what a spineless idiot.' Kuriboh seemed to notice this and raised his/her (still don't know) fists aggressively at ChangeOfHeart, who was now blowing raspberries in retaliation. "Stop it you two! You're acting like stubborn Kindergarteners!" I scolded the Duel Monsters. Kuriboh and ChangeOfHeart stopped but both were now glaring at eachother with enough force to break a board in half. I sighed quietly, when did Duel Monsters become so childish?

"(Snap)"

"Huh?" I looked behind me from where I heard the noise come from but couldn't see a thing in the darkness. "K-Kuri?!" Kuriboh gasped as mysterious footsteps soon followed the previous noise.

What is that? There's definitely something coming towards us, but I can't see anything.

What should I do? What would anyone do in this situation? What would Joey do?

Hmmmmm… What would Joey do?

- _Yugi's Imagination Land!_ -

 _Two red curtains parted to reveal what looked like a wooden puppet show stage with a cave designed background and fake rocks littering the floor. A Joey puppet who looked like she had been made by a preschooler and colored by crayons came onto the stage._

 _The sound of footsteps started coming from the other side of the stage._

" _Eh? Someone is coming here!" the paper Joey narrated, her hands sprung up to the side of her face in fake shock. As the footsteps got closer one of Paper Joey's hands raised up into a fist, "Come and get me ya cowardly monster! I'll beat ya up no sweat!"_

 _After saying this the footsteps suddenly stopped and the stage went silent._

" _Ha! Da monsters smart enough to know not to mess with Josephine M. Wheeler!" Joey boasted with a goofy grin. Though stopped grinning seconds later when the giant green head of a monster bigger than most of the stage came out. It's crayon colored yellow eyes glaring at Joey and it's fanged mouth frowning._

" _Holy Sh-!"_

 _Paper Joey was silenced as the creature quickly lowered it's jaws and in a single movement bit down on her. Her legs were still visible as they desperately kicked out trying to knock Paper Joey out of it's mouth. The monster bit down hard and red drops bursted out of it's mouth like it had bitten into a ketchup packet. Quickly the whole stage was covered in horrific shades of red liquid. Meanwhile Joey's kicking increased frantically until they suddenly hung limp before the monster swallowed her whole. By now almost everything had been dyed red and the whole stage seemed far darker than before. Now without Joey the monsters looked around the cave before it's stare froze staring straight out towards the audience (AKA, us). Slowly, it started to grin, and then opened its fanged mouth before rushing straight towards us….._

"No! No! Bad imagination! Bad!" I yelled at myself, shaking my head to get the bloody scene out of my head. I can't panic, this would be the worst time to ever panic. If anything I need to keep calm and face this situation maturely…

Oh Ra, I think I hear the footsteps getting closer...

It was then I noticed ChangeOfHeart had been urgently tugging on my sleeves pulling me away from the footsteps. I didn't even need to look at her to tell she too was scared. Her rapid breathing and shaky pulls on my sleeves as if she was trembling was warning enough.

The footsteps all the while where getting closer...

Didn't Ryou mention something about Man Eating Bugs that live in the Spirit Realm before? Or was it Gigantic Man Eating Monster? You know what, I think I'm thinking of the Slowly-Killing-Everything-In It's-Path-That-Lives-In-Dark-Caverns Man Eating Bug…..

Wait why am I thinking of this!? I need to keep cal-

The footsteps sound only a few feet away…..

Can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't panic can't pa-

The footsteps were here.

I could see the outline of what looked a boy with a starfish shaped head. Or maybe a monster with a head made of poisonous, sharp spikes. Now that I look closer his hands do look kinda clawed…. And is that a belt or tail around his waist...

"KKKKKUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!" Kuriboh shrieked in my arms, struggling wildly. That was enough to get me flying out of there like my life depended on it, which I'm convinced it is.

I wasn't even sure where was going but that was the least of my worries. Behind me I could hear the footsteps, now louder and faster, running towards me.

It's after me! IT'S AFTER ME! I'M GONNA DIE!

RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER RUN FASTER GOTTA RUN FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

"Kuri, Kuri, Kuri,Kuri," Kuriboh chanted worriedly with eyes closed and two hands clasped together. A duel monster praying, never thought I'd see that. Especially when in the middle of running for my life. Speaking of which where was I again? Oh yeah.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Just gotta keep running and I'll be fine, just gotta keep going and- is that light? THAT'S LIGHT! I'm gonna get out here! Yes! YES! I'm safe! I'm scott fr-

Wait a minute, the light's being blocked by something… Is that… a giant moth…?

"KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!" Kuriboh shouted, also noticing the moth.

In my english class I once heard the quote, 'From one Hell into another Hell," this situation fits that quote soooo perfectly it's not even funny.

Okay Yugi, calm down, with some quick wits and brains you can get through th-

It was then my foot tripped over a rock and sent me and Kuriboh to the ground. Pain shot through my leg, I had a feeling in my gut I wasn't going to be able to run for a while.

Oh no, oh no, OH F*CKING NO! I'M GOING TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF A MOTH! AND I DON'T EVEN CARE HOW RIDICULOUS THAT SOUNDS RIGHT NOW!

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" I pleaded turning over with my arms covering my face. Well, it was good run, I had good friends, good family, and it was fun thinking I was world's last hope as a Hikari too…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Here it comes, I'm gonna die, and I wasn't even able to say goodbye to anyone… Ryou and Joey will probably eventually find my eaten corpse. Though Grandpa will never know what happened to me….. I'll be the forgotten corpse people forgot about before the month is over…. R.I.P: Yugi Muto, found dead and eaten by a giant moth and another unknown monster….

I'll die alone…. No….No… No. NO! I fought an insane rabbit! Got an arrow shot in my legs, by a MERMAID! and lived! I am NOT dying today! There is no way I'm going to die here of all places!

With a surge of confidence, I jumped to my feet ignoring the pain in my leg and raised my fists like how I had often seen Joey do. "Come and get me-Huh?" I yelled, before realizing there was nothing in front of me. Where did the monsters go…?

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Eh?" looking behind me, I saw the moth struggling to fight against the unicorn-lion from before. The lion had the moth trapped in it's jaws allowing it to easily claw at the monster's defenseless body. All the while the moth's furry legs were desperately kicking at the lion, so far though it only accomplished getting the lion to bite down on it's body harder. Eventually with a final sharp bite, the moth let out a final shriek before it's body cracked like glass into small shards before disappearing completely.

"Y-You saved me! Thank you," I thanked the lion-monster, whatever it is. The monster nodded in response and then pointed one of it's paws at my hurt leg.

Now that I had a chance to see it better, I realized the large, purple bruise that was on my leg. "T-That doesn't look good…." I whimpered, now noticing the intense pain running through my leg. The lion growled a bit as it came forward and signaled towards it's back with it's head. "Are you letting me travel on your back?" I asked. The lion nodded and signalled to it's back again.

"Really? Thanks!"

With a little limping, I managed to get onto the lions back with Kuriboh. In my arms Kuriboh whimpered a little, looking fearfully at the lion. I hugged Kuriboh reassuringly while ChangeOfHeart floated over.

"Mr. Lion-Unicorn Duel Monster, could you help us find my friend Joey, she's lost somewhere in the Spirit World" I asked the lion. Turning its gaze to me the lion nodded, then without warning bolted out of the cave and into the daylit world outside it. Me and Kuriboh almost fell off but I managed to grab onto the monsters mane quick enough as we rushed. I could feel ChangeOfHeart grabbing onto the back of my blue leather jacket to keep from losing us. Despite almost being thrown off a lion, I felt myself smile a little.

"With this speed we're sure to find Joey soon!"

-Another 3 Hours Later-

Three full hours later and so far we haven't even seen a single human let alone a Joey. By now the lion/monster had slowed down to a more walking pace to conserve energy. Meanwhile I had put Kuriboh on top of my head in hopes it'll give Kuriboh a better view than us. All the while ignoring ChangeOfHearts snickering at the view every few minutes.

"Kuriboh do you see Joey yet?"

On top of my head I could feel Kuriboh shake his head no. I sighed and kept looking around the wasteland of endless rocks and boulders. Still no sign of a blonde goofball.

"Maybe we should take a break," I suggested, feeling a bit guilty for making the lion walk so much. The lion grumbled stopping, taking the signal I and Kuriboh stepped down off of him before he then slumped down onto the ground in exhaustion. I followed soon after and leaned against the lion's side letting out a soft sigh.

"Impressive."

Impulsively I jumped back and my head snapped to the side where the voice had come from. There I literally saw the man of my dreams (remember chapter 1). He was leaning against the lion while petting his side. "Um, not to be rude, but how did you get here," I asked, trying to keep my calm. If he had heard me ask, he ignored me, "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts."

"Eh?"

"That is the name of this Duel Monster," he explained, "It's a powerful creature and hard to befriend it, yet you seem to have done exactly that…" The boy stopped petting the Gazelle and turned his head to me before smiling. "Wow, my dreams don't do you justice," I thought to myself, noticing how sweet the smile looked. "Sorry did you say something?" he asked.

Did I say that loud? Oh Ra I said that out loud! Ugh, that sounds like something out of a cheesy romance novel and not the good kind either! "N-No! Didn't say anything! Nothing at all!" I denied, praying to all the gods he didn't notice my blush.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh suddenly shouted, before jumping out of my arms to give the stranger a hug. The man let out a soft laugh (Oh dear Ra, when did laughs become so hot!) and petted the Kuriboh. "It's nice to see you again Kuriboh!" he greeted. "You know Kuriboh!" I gasped. "Yes, we do know each other quite well but that is not why I am here," he answered. "Also, I know this is a bit weird of a question, but didn't I see you in a dream….." I questioned. The boy suddenly went still before slowly nodding, "Yes, it's an ability of mine…. For reasons….."

"Reasons?"

"Reasons. But that's not why I'm here," the boy said, changing the subject. "I'm here to help you find your friend. At the moment she is in need of you."

"You mean you know where Joey is!" I gasped, jumping up to my feet. Getting up to, Yami nodded before pointing towards one of the many gigantic walls of rock. "She's right behind that wall over there."

Next to me ChangeOfHeart cheered and Gazelle got up. "Thank you s-" when I turned around to thank him, I realized he had vanished, leaving Kuriboh looking surprised on the ground. Well, I guess it's not that surprising considering he did appear that same way… "Oh well, hopefully I'll see him again, but for now I need to find Joey," I decided, running towards the wall with the three Duel Monsters behind me.

Behind this wall will be Joey! I'm so glad I'll be able to see her again! I'm sure she will be fine too-

From behind the wall I heard a loud roar and explosion, dust and debris spurted out from behind the wall.

I REALLY need to stop saying 'I'm sure everything will be fine don't I?

 **AnimeGirlAnn: End of part one of 'Lost Joey,' it took me a while to get this chapter done. My grandparents + lots of other family members have been visiting randomly. It seriously annoying, but I don't have a say in it unfortunately T-T**

 **Anyways due to that also it might take a while to get the next few chapter up due to this but I'll try to get them in at least once a week if I can. Sorry about the inconvenience hope you'll still enjoy the story despite the lateness. I really am incredibly grateful to all of the people following and favoriting this story. You guys are all the best!**

 **Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Malik: Thank You Loyal Viewers! :D**

 **Yugi: Also while we have you the author would like to make one thing clear before the next chapter. We're not sure if this was stated in the previous chapters, but this story is going to be Bronze, Tender, puzzle, and puppyshipping.**

 **Joey: Nope.**

 **Yugi: Eh?**

 **Joey: There will be NO puppyshipping. I am NOT kissing Seto!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Ignore her she's still in denial about her feelings for Seto.**

 **Joey: THERE ARE NO FEELINGS TO BE DENIED!**

 **Seto: (grinning) As if, you know you want me puppy**

 **Joey: F*ck you!**

 **Seto: You know you want me too**

 **Joey: NOT LIKE THAT! :/(**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: (writing down the whole conversation while nosebleeding)**

 **NEXT TIME: Will Joey Ever Be Found!? Who Is This Mysterious Malik Chick?! Is Joey Going To Find And Contract With A Red Eyes Black Dragon!? Will Yugi Ever Stop Jinxing Herself With Unlucky Optimism!? Probably not. :)**

 **Review/Fav For Quicker Chapters And Answers To These Questions**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	8. Chapter 8: Lost Joey Pt 2

**Ryou: (Singing) It's~**

 **Joey: (Singing) A~**

 **Yugi: (Singing) New~**

 **Malik: …**

 **Ryou:... (Whispering) Come one Malik say your line…**

 **Malik: I'm not singing**

 **Joey: O come on it was gonna be awesome!**

 **Malik: Still not doing it…**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: We're back! After who knows how many annoying relatives, my dad forgetting to pay the cable bill, and my sister stealing my computer countless times I have finished it! Sorry about the lateness, thx tho for foxchick1 for reminding me to update (sorry again it's so late), that really made my day to know someone really wants to read this fanfic. Now before I forget, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so please don't sue me.**

 **Lost Joey pt 3**

 **Joey's POV**

Oh god this is boring….. Sooooooooooooooooo boring it's unbelievable. For the last twenty four hours (okay, maybe not twenty four hours but it felt like it) all me and Malik had been doing was walking up a steep mountain that I'm getting pretty convinced has no top.

The entire time we have been walking Malik has not said a single word. I'm starting to suspect that she is secretly mute.

"Sooooooo what's your last name?" I asked out of boredom.

"I don't give that information to strangers." Malik answered monotonously.

"But aren't we at least sorta friends?"

"No."

"Oh… the weather sure is nice..."

"Not really."

I sighed in defeat, it was like talking to a robot. No, it was worse than talking to a robot, it was talking to a 1980's printer.

"You're not secretly a robot are you?" I suddenly asked out loud before thinking.

"..."

Malik stopped in her tracks to look back at me with a weird look, "Why are you asking me that?"

"...because…." I replied awkwardly.

"Because….?"

"...I wanted too….."

"..."

"..."

"Let's just keep going," Malik finally said as she began to walk again in silence.

This is going to be a looooong walk.

…...

"...I'm bored," I stated after a few minutes.

"I had a feeling."

"...So can we talk about something? Anything!" I insisted, getting more and more bored out of my mind.

"Tell me about your family," Malik suggested.

"I was actually hoping to talk about you actually, so tell me about your family first," I insisted.

"Not worth talking about," Malik responded.

"Oh come o-"

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"..."

"..."

"You hear that?"

"I heard it. Kind sounded like a little baby in trouble didn't it."

"I'd say so."

For a moment, the two of us stared at each other in silent thought before another cry of distress sounded. This time I could clearly tell it was coming from behind a curve farther up the path.

"Let's go check it out!" I suddenly decided, sprinting past Malik.

"HEY!" she called out from behind me, though I barely noticed it.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry baby I'm coming!" I cried out.

Behind the curve, I saw a female garden gnome with a really bad haircut with it's foot pushing down on a beaten up, tiny black dragon laying down pitifully on the ground. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Yeah, yeah, keep crying ya pathetic excuse for a dragon," the gnome grumbled pressing his foot down harder on the small dragon. Causing another whimper to come out of the small dragon.

That motherfucker, "Hey! Gnome girl with the bad hair cut!" I yelled running up to the midget with my fist raised towards his face.

"What did you cal-YAAAHHH!"

The gnome's face collided with my fist, sending him stumbling a feet away.

"The hell!?"

"I don't care if you're a giant dinosaur, insane rabbit, or even the fugly gnome that you are, you do NOT beat up helpless babies, even the dragon ones!" I scolded flipping off the gnome the entire time I spoke.

"Did you just call me a gnome!? I'm a fuckin duelist you idiot!" snapped the she gnome.

"Eh? Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that she-gnome?" I replied.

"SHE GNOME!? I'M A MAN!"

"...You sure because I'm pretty sure you're a gnome with that hat and the hairdo, Mrs. Gnome In Denial," I questioned the gnome.

In the corner of my eye I could clearly see Malik covering her mouth from letting out insane and uncontrollable laughter. Wonder what she finds so funny?

"MY NAME IS REX RAPTOR!"

"...You still look girly to me, an ugly girl but still a girl at that."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" Malik laughed uncontrollable, unable to keep it in any longer. Seriously? Am I missing something hilarious or something.

"You little-Ugh, look I don't have time for this, I'm in the middle of something!" Rex the she-gnome yelled.

"In the middle of beating up up babies? Jesus I bet you get off on that don't you!?" I snapped back at him-her, hard to tell with gnomes when they don't have beards.

"That pathetic runt of a dragon happens to be the one and only cub of THE Red Eyes Black Dragon, which I happened to steal right out of it's nest! With enough screams I'm sure to attract it's mommy to make a contract and become one of the most powerful duelists ever!," Rex bragged.

"Let me get this straight," Malik suddenly intervened (not laughing anymore). "You stole a child of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, one of the most powerful monsters in the Spirit Realm known to be unreasonably short tempered. And have been beating said baby dragon for Ra knows how long and expect it's mother to _willingly_ make a contract with you!?"

"Yep," Rex nodded proudly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE OR JUST INSANELY SUICIDAL!?"

"Hey! It's a damn good idea! Besides even if the Red Eyes Black Dragon doesn't contract with me at first, I'm sure she would in exchange for the safety of her chick…" Rex argued with a wicked grin as he pulled the chick up by the back of it's neck.

I think I'm starting to hate this gnome ever second a little more…..

"Like hell I'm gonna let you go near this dragon," I growled at Rex before adding, "Besides, if anyone deserves a Red Eyes Black Dragon it's gonna be me!"

"As if I'm gonna let some wanna be duelist get the Red Eyes that's mine!" Rex snarled before pulling out a Duel monster card.

"I Summon Two Headed King Rex!"

Out of Rex's card came a giant purple dragon with as it's name say two pisses off looking heads. Both of the heads glaring straight at me.

"Huh, what do ya know, gnomes CAN become duelists!" I said to myself.

"Two Headed King Rex, show this wanna-be who deserves to get the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Rex commanded, pointing straight at me with eyes full of raw malice. Oh shit….

The two headed dragon let out a battle cry and speed towards me with it's jaws wide open ready to eat me head. Oh shit, of all the times to die it had to be now.

Well on the bright side, I'm sure Ryou will be able to take care of Yugi…. Oh who am I kidding? That girl's literally nothing but skin and bones they'll both be dead before the week ends.

The dragon's head was two feet away from me when a curved dagger flew by me and hit one of the dragon's head straight in the eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The dragon cried out in agony and backed away from me (phew) before fleeing to the sky above.

"Quick, Joey get behind me," called out Malik from behind me. After almost having my head bitten off, I didn't hesitate to do exactly that. Though I did find myself stopping when I saw Malik wearing a familiar black hood with a purple dress and gold headband. "Y-You, you're that hikari who saved Yugi before!" I realized.

"Yeah, yeah, now get behind me before you die!" Malik repeated, before rushing past me with two daggers in each hand.

The two headed dragon glared at Malik from the sky before torpedoing itself at her. Malik managed to dodge in time but the impact from the dragon's collision with earth sent Malik flying a few feet back. She managed to land on her feet and rush back towards the dragon leaping onto it's back while it was still trying to get off the ground. As it struggled Malik jabbed her daggers into the nape of it' necks.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" the dragon shrieked frantically jerking its heads trying to knock Malik off. But her daggers were firmly stuck into it's flesh and it didn't look like she was ever letting go.

"Get the hell off my monster!" shouted Rex-the-gnome-in-denial (I have decided that's his new name now), watching Malik beat the shit out of his monster.

"Make me pipsqueak!" Malik retaliated, pushing her daggers deeper into the monster.

"That's it!" Rex shouted, taking out another card. "I summon Horned Saurus!"

"Oh shit!" I heard Malik curse as a new monster appeared.

It was a giant black winged dragon with a spiked head. With a roar it lunged at Malik, it would've gotten her if she hadn't jumped down from the dragon and fell down to Earth (I guess being a Hikari allows you to do that without breaking your legs). Above neither of the winged dinos looked anywhere near done with Malik. Roaring the two both lunged down at Malik. Luckily as it turned out Malik is surprisingly fast and managed to get out of the way. Though the Two Headed King Rex didn't seem to share her luck, due to his poor eyesight from when Malik stabbed his eye, he crashed down onto earth. Causing buckets of debris to fly out around him.

"Joey!?"

"Eh?"

Turning around I saw Yugi with Kuriboh in her arms standing next to what looked like….. a lion with a unicorn horn….. Wonders never cease…

"Yugi!" I greeted running over to her, deciding to ask about the lion later. "Joey! Where have you been!? what's going on?!" Yugi questioned, looking towards the continuing battle between Malik and Rex's monsters.

"It's the hikari who saved you from before, she's fighting to help me protect that baby dragon chick, you see the she-gnome over there," I quickly explained, pointing at Rex. "She's trying to kill this chick so he can contract with his mother, a Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"She's trying to contract with the chick's mother by killing him?" Yugi asked.

"Yep."

"That's stupid."

"I know right. But by the looks of it I think Malik might need some backup," I agreed.

"I'll help out," Yugi decided taking out her Dark Magician Girl card. The lion next to Yugi growled and got into what looked like a fighting stance glaring at Rex's monsters.

"You want to fight too, Gazelle?" Yugi realized, Gazelle nodded. "That's the spirit! Let' go!"

"Hikari Polymerization! Dark Magician Girl Yugi Fusion!"

Blue and pink light enveloped Yugi before dimming and materializing into her Dark Magician Girl Outfit.

"Savior of Hope! Hikari Yugi, to save you all from darkness and even darkness from itself, I will save your smile!"

With a surge of energy Yugi and the Uni-Lion rushed to help Malik on the battlefield.

Seeing the new arrivals, Horned Saurus roared and lunged at the two with his claws. He missed but Gazelle had managed to cling onto the Saurus and began clawing into it's back. Meanwhile Yugi and Malik were busy bringing down the the two headed dragon.

Not to far from me I could see Rex watching the battle intensely while holding onto the Red Eyes B. Chick. He seemed to be so focused on the battle he didn't notice anything around him. If I were to attack him now I might be able to get the Red Eyes Chick...

Quietly I tip toed closer and closer to Rex until I was at least a feet behind him.

"SUPRISE SUCKER!" I screamed before tackling him from behind.

"AHHH!"

We both tumbled to the ground and the chick flew out of his hands landing a feet away, I managed to pin him down to the ground with my knee digging into his back.

"What cha going to do now ya she-gnome!?" I taunted, Rex glared at me over his shoulder.

"I. Am. Not. A. SHE GNOME!" Rex's free hand grabbed some of the dirt on the ground and flung it at my face.

"OW!" I yelled, my hands moving to my eyes to try and get some of the dust out. Below me, without my hands restraining him, Rex pushed me off of him and when I opened my eyes again he had the Red Eyes Chick and a card in his hands.

This can't be good...

"I summon Giant Rex!"

A brown dinosaur with green stripes on it's back and tail appeared before me. I REALLY hope it's a herbivore...

I smiled sheepishly at the dinosaur and then with a sudden burst of fear and energy sprinted as fast as I could the opposite direction. Behind me I could hear Rex's maniacal laughter and the dinosaurs loud footsteps as he closed in on me. Not good, not good, not good at all!

"JOEY!" I heard Yugi cry out. In the corner of my eye I could see her trying to get to me but the Two Headed King Rex kept preventing her with it's attacks.

The dinosaur was so close now I could see it's shadow behind me. Oh god this is it! I'm gonna die right here and now! The monster's shadow was even closer and I could see it's head reaching out to bit my head off when I felt a body pushing me out of the way. I landed a foot away from the attacking monster and was close enough to see Malik standing where I was as she was flung away by the Rex's gigantic head. Her body crashed against a nearby tree and with the sound of breaking wood, snapped the tree in half, the upper half of it falling on top of her.

"MALIK!"

Oh god please let her be alive!

With Malik out of the way, the Rex turned to me and despite not having any lips I could tell it was grinning with blood lust in it's eyes. It's fanged mouth opened to kil-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Eh?

At that moment, everyone human, duel monster, or gender confused gnome, went deathly still and looked up. There, in the far distance, but slowly getting closer was a black, red eyed, dragon.

Nearby I could hear the Red Eyes B. Chick begin to frantically chirp joyfully for it's terrifying mommy.

"Holy shit it's an actual Red Eyes Black Dragon!" I gasped forgetting about the monster (Who too had forgotten about me at the moment). "I am SO beating Seto's Blue Eyes with that!"

"Come to your new master Red Eyes!" yelled Rex, as the Red Eyed Black Dragon came closer before pulling out a card, "I summon Serpent Night Dragon!"

A long, thin purple dragon appeared, Rex climbed on top of it and flew into the air.

"Horned Saurus! Giant Rex! Two Headed King Rex! Restrain the Red Eyes!" Rex ordered his monsters. At his command, Giant Rex turned away from me and headed towards the fully grown Red Eyes along with the Horned Saurus (who had managed to knock Gazelle off him) and the Two Headed Dragon.

The Horned Saurus and Two Headed King Rex launched themselves at Red Eyes. Though the moment they got near the dragon, Red Eyes managed to claw both their heads off in one attack. The two monsters breaking into shards and disappearing in less than a minute.

"Dammit, I'll have to go with plan B," Rex grumbled, before grabbing something out of his pockets.

"HEY! Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Rex called out, the Red Eyes glared at him before freezing still when she saw what Rex was doing. Red Eyes B. Chick was being restrained in one of Rex's arms while the other one was holding a pocket knife an inch away from the chicks neck.

That motherfucker! He's going to kill the chick!

"Attack me and the Chick's going to be sleeping for a LONG time," Rex threatened, the chick whimpering in his arms.

 **AnimeGirlAnn: That's the end of that, for now….**

 **Joey: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND CLIFFHANGERS!?**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: It keeps the viewers interested and the chapter got too damn long! Anyways really sorry about the late update, my sister stole my computer when I was about to finish this up so I haven't been able to get to it for a while… Really sucky… Though thx to all of you who are still reading this fic, really makes me happy to know all of you guys want to read my stories.**

 **Joey: Yeah, Yeah, NOW GET TO THE END SO YOU CAN START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU'RE ALREADY WAY LATE WITH THIS ONE WE ARE** NOT **DOING THAT AGAIN!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Okay! Okay! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Joey: BACK TO WRITING!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! NO ONE'S THE BOSS OF ANIMEGIRLANN! (Runs away in a random direction)**

 **Ryou: I wonder where she's going?**

 **NEXTIME: Will the Red Eyes Black Dragon Continue Her Rampage At The Price of Her Chicks Life!? Or Will She Give Up And Let Rex-The-She-Gnome Win!? Can Joey Find A Way To Stop This Maddness!? What Happened To Ryou And Did Malik Survive The Tree Attack!? Is Seto Seriously Still Waiting To Fight With Joey After Waiting Ra Knows How Many Hours, Probably Not!**

 **Review For Answers To These Questions And Faster Updates (Maybe)**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	9. Chapter 9: Red Eye

**y: (Leaning against a locked closet door, from inside said door the sounds of desperate banging and cries of mercy could be heard.**

 **Yugi: ….. Joey?**

 **Joey: Yeah Yuges?**

 **Yugi:... Did you kidnap the author again and then force her to do nothing but work on writing the new chapter?**

 **Joey: Yep. She's in there with only a notebook and pen. With zero laptops, phone, or anything else fun and electric.**

 **Ryou: A-Are you sure this is really the best method to motivate her into writing?**

 **Joey: I was afraid she'd be too stubborn to write if I just locked her up, so as a backup plan I also took her laptop hostage.**

 **Malik: That explains the laptop hanging above a shark tank…. (stares at Ann's laptop hanging by a rope above a water tank full of sharks)**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: DON'T KILL MY POOR LAPTOP! IT WAS INNOCENT! INNOCENT I TELL YOU!**

 **Joey: THEN GET BACK TO WRITING!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Fine, ya damn furry….**

 **(Hour or two later….)**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: There I'm done (takes back scarred-for-life laptop)…. ARE YOU HAPPY YOU MONSTER!?  
Joey: Incredibly**

 **Ryou: AnimeGirlAnn doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor anything else.**

 **CHAPTER 11: Red Eye's Rescue!**

 **(Joey's POV)**

In Rex's arms the Reds Eye B. Chick whimpered as he struggled to get away from Rex's knife. With every whimper out of her chicks mouth the Red Eyes Black Dragon mother became more and more enraged. It's glaring eyes and bared fangs set into a deep snarl was proof enough.

"Attack me and the Chick's going to be sleeping for a LONG time," Rex repeated, the knife set firmly at the chick's neck. The rage in the Red Eyes Black Dragon's eyes didn't go, but the Red Eyes didn't move an inch.

That motherf*cker….

THAT MOTHERF*CKER!

Seeing the dragon's forced obedience, Rex let a sadistic grin spread on his face,"Good, now that you're here Red Eyes, I say we make a contract, all I need is your monster card." Rex reached out his hands expecting to receive the card without struggle.

The Red Eyes Black Dragons only reply was a hostile growl. "So, that's how it's going to be, huh?" Rex questioned as his eyes slitted. With his free hand Rex pulled out three new cards. "I play Monster Reborn and summon back Two Headed King Rex and Horned Saurus."

The Two Headed King Rex and Horned Saurus appeared, completely void of their past injuries, oh COME ONE!

"We'll just see how long you can stand being disobedient… While being attacked from all sides! Monsters, attack!" Rex ordered. Upon orders the Two Headed King Rex and Horned Saurus lunged at the Red Eyes, both seeming to very much like the chance to take revenge on the monster that killed them before. The Red Eyes opened it's mouth to let out a red beam of energy to kill both of them before noticing Rex pushing the knife closer to her chick's neck. "I wouldn't fight back if I were you…" Rex threatened.

"Hey that's cheating! You can't just make her not fight back!" I yelled. "Does it look like I care?" Rex snapped back.

Away from me the Red Eyes reluctantly stopped her attack, at the same moment the two heads of the King Rex bit into the side of Red Eyes Black Dragon. The black dragon let out a roar of agony that only became louder when the Horned Saurus's horn was headbuttted into it's chest.

Yugi and Gazelle, who had been watching the whole scene, suddenly rushed past me towards the Red Eyes. "Dark Burning!" Yugi yelled, pointing her wand up towards the battle scene above us. A pink orb of light from Yugi's wand struck the right wing of the Horned Saurus. The Horned Saurus wing became ash black and laid lifelessly limp on the monster's side. It's one useable wing frantically flapped in an attempt to keep its body suspended in air, but unfortunately it's efforts were wasted. Before you could say 'Holy Shit A Falling Dinosaur Is Going To Crush Us!' the Horned Saurus fell down to the ground with the Red Eyes Black Dragon in tow, who was stuck to the Horned Saurus by the horn lodged in it's chest.

The two monsters rammed into the ground, the Red Eye Black Dragon falling on top of the Horned Saurus. Upon having a gigantic red eyed dragon fallen on top of it and falling down from the sky, it was no surprise when the Horned Saurus died the moment it's body hit the ground. The Giant Rex meanwhile, noticing it was now within fighting range, sprinted towards the Red Eyed Dragon in hopes of being able to get some punches in. Or maybe more like bites or something considering it's ridiculously tiny arms…. Though before the Giant Rex could bite and or pathetically attempt to punch the dragon, Gazelle lunged at it's leg biting into the Rex's flesh. Causing the Giant Rex to trip on it's own leg and fall face first into the ground. Meanwhile Yugi was fending off the Two Headed King Rex from mutilating the already pretty mutilated body of the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

This isn't looking good, even if Yugi and Gazelle can defend the Red Eyes Black Dragon, I doubt Rex will just give up the Red Eyes B. Chick like that. If things keep going this way, the only way we're going to get the chick back is for the Red Eyes Black Dragon to make a contract with him. Meanwhile, Rex's attention seemed to be solely focused on the battle between his two surviving monsters. Every now and then I could hear him yelling at his monsters to quote 'Grow some balls! You're fighting a unicorn lion and a midget magical girl, how are you not winning!?'

Unless maybe…. maybe if we were somehow able to get the chick back fast enough while Rex is distracted…. We can stop this whole battle... But Rex is in the air on Serpent Night Dragon and neither Yugi or gazelle can fly high enough to get close to him. Or fly at all actually. Except for….

Turning away from the battle between Rex's monster's and Yugi, I saw the wounded Red Eyes Black Dragon sitting not so far from me.

If the Red Eyes Black Dragon were to make a fast enough move now, she might be able to get her chick back!

Taking a quick look to make sure Rex wasn't looking, I darted towards the dragon, making sure to dodge the battle between magical girl Yugi and a two headed dinosaur… That would actual be a damn good Youtube video, maybe I should just tape it for a few seconds-Wait, no, focus on the Red Eyes Black Dragon Joey, FOCUS!

Ignoring the urge to make a Youtube video, I got past the the battle scene and to the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Now that I saw the dragon up close I realized exactly how banged up she was. Dark red almost black blood was seeping out in buckets worth from the gaping hole in it's chest from the Horned Saurus. Meanwhile it's entire left side were covered in dino sized bite marks, one of them even had a fang in it!

Damn, this is worse than I thought, but this is the only chance we have.

"Red Eyes, I know you're obviously in a lot of pain, and by the looks of it, you're going to make a red ocean out of all the blood you're bleeding," the dragon's red eyes glared at me, "But that's not the point! Right now you're the only one who can get to Rex, you just need to make one, more fast attack, that's all you need," I told the dragon. The red eyed dragon look at me silently before solemnly shaking it's head.

"I know you must be really hurt right now but all you need to do is just make a quick sneak attack, then Yugi can handle Rex!"

' _No you idiotic human, I can't do it because I can't fly, that damn wanna-be-dragon broke my wing!_ ' a voice in my head suddenly said.

"Hey! Who you calling idio-Wait a minute! Did you just communicate with me telepathically!?" I gasped. ' _I'm one of the most powerfulest monsters in the entire Spirit Realm and have been alive for a millenia and then some, of COURSE I can telepathically communicate. Who do you think I am, Kuriboh?'_ Red Eyes Black Dragon spoke to me through telepathy.

"I actually didn't even know telepathy was a thing," I admitted.

' _... Your a rookie aren't you?'_

"HEY! I am NOT a rookie, sort of, kind of…. okay so maybe a bit of one…."

' _Oh dear Ra, this is what I have to work with… Whatever, just listen up blondie,'_ the Red Eyes Black Dragon sighed. Deciding to ignore the blondie comment I nodded. ' _There is no miracle anywhere that can get me flying as I am now, the only chance we got is for you to take my card and summon me close enough to Rex so that I can get to the Serpent Night Dragon without flying,'_ Red Eyes Black Dragon explained.

"The hell am I suppose to do that!?" I asked.

' _Just get close to Rex somehow, and do it fast! My only chick is at stake here!'_ Red Eyes Black Dragon ordered.

"Okay I'll do it…. But you have to contract with me afterwards!" I declared

' _... You're kidding me.'_

"Don't worry I'll still help you," I assured her, "But I REALLY need a Red Eyes Black Dragon after this, you see I've kinda, sort of told a guy that I have one and I'll never be able to live it down if he finds out I was lying."

' _Oh I see, you're trying to impress a boy~_ ' Red Eyes Black Dragon realized with a perverted grin. "N-Not like that!" I argued, cursing myself for stuttering like an idiot. ' _Aww, a lover in denial, that's adorable!_ ' the dragon blissfully sighed.

"No!"

' _You can't tell me you haven't ever even thought of him in a like sort of way.'_

Me…. and Kaiba... In a like sort of way….?

Before I could stop it an image of Seto and I under a sakura tree flashed through my mind. Above us pink petals fell down to the ground like a romantic scene from a crappy dating simulator.

"Joey," imaginary Kaiba greeted softly, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Seto," imaginary me replied with equal softness, leaning into his touch.

Slowly, Seto's smiling face came closer and closer to mine until our lips me-NO!

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Just thinking of Kaiba smiling, is, is…. Well, actually it was kinda cute-NO IT WAS FREAKY! NOT CUTE, NOT CUTE AT ALL! UGH!

"I SWEAR ON THE GRAVES OF EVERY DEAD PERSON I HAVE EVER KNOWN I DO NOT LIKE SETO THAT WAY!" I protested loudly trying to find the blush growing on my cheeks.

In my mind I could hear the black dragon chuckling, ' _Yeah, yeah, sure you don't, I'll contract with you kid, you seem ok enough, even if you are an idiot. Take my card while Rex is still distracted and summon me close enough that I can get close enough to rescue my chick._ '

"Deal," I agreed.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon gave me one last weak grin before fading into colorful monster shards the recombined into a card in my hand (Really gotta ask Ryou how monsters do that…).

A picture of the Red Eyes Black Dragon below seven star signs shown on the card. At the bottom of the card I noticed that my name was written in small red letters. I could've sworn I saw Red Eyes wink at me.

"Oh heck yeah!" I cheered, now I can rub my epic dragon in Kaiba's fac-

"WILL YOU TWO JUST KILL THEM ALREADY!?" Rex screeched at his monsters, who both had yet to defeat Yugi or Gazelle.

Right, gotta take down Rex, good thing he's not paying attention to the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Though I have a feeling he's going to notice soon. Now, how do I get close to him….

….

…..

…...

Shit I can't think of anything, dammit!

Come on Joey think, THINK!

Maybe I could jump really high, no that's a dumb idea… Maybe I could jump onto Rex's Two Headed King Rex, that monster can fly! Looking over at the battle between the two headed monster and Yugi, I saw the dragon in the middle of trying to bite Yugi's head off. The only thing between him and Yugi's life was Yugi's wand she was using to fend off it's jaws.

On second thought I really don't wanna go near that monster.

How can I get close to Rex, it's not like he's going to get close to me-

…. Wait a minute….

If this was a cartoon, a lightbulb would've just appeared over my head.

"HEY SHE-GNOME!" I called out.

"Eh?" Rex turned away from the battle to look at me.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be the **ugliest female gnome** the world has ever created?" I asked.

"WHAT!?"

"You know, I'm sure you've heard of it **Mrs.** Ugly Gnome, how ugly you are that it," I told him, "Cause you're so fugly!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I. Am. Not. A. **FEMALE F*CKING GNOME!**!" screamed Rex.

"SERPENT NIGHT DRAGON! KILL THE BITCH!"

With a roar the serpent dragon dragon sped down towards me with open jaws.

On second thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Dodging the attack the dragon zipped by only missing me by less than a centimeter.

The tail of the dragon was right in front of me, here's my chance! Before the dragon zipped by me, I grabbed onto it's tail and got pulled up into the air.

Within a few seconds I was airborne, below me everything seemed a thousand times smaller. It would mean imminent death to fall right now, suddenly this seems like a really bad idea….

"Hey! Where'd she go!?" Rex questioned, looking down on Earth with a confused expression.

Good he hasn't seen me yet, here's my chance to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Slowly, I stood up and pulled the Red Eyes Black Dragon's card out of my pocket.

"Oh Rex~"

Rex looked behind him and at me, his shocked expression was priceless.

"I summon Red Eyes Bla-AAAAH!

I tripped, yes you heard me, I tripped in the middle of summoning Red Eyes which would've saved us all.

Goddammit Joey.

If the body of the Serpent Night Dragon had been bigger I probably would've just fallen back onto it's back. But unfortunately Serpent Night Dragon happens to be skinny as a cosmo girl model, so instead I fell off of the dragon.

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" I cursed as the wind whipped around me as I descended towards the ground.

Is… Is this it….?

I'm going to die like this? Falling to my death in a world that probably shouldn't even exist. I always actually imagined I would die in some sort of gang fight trying to protect Yugi, at least then my death would mean a bit more. But dying like this? In the middle of a battle we're losing and just when I was about to save everyone failing..?

No.

No…. I refuse to die like that! I don't care if I'll still die after this I gotta do something!

I have to help my friends!

Without much thought I pulled the Red Eyes Black Dragon card to my chest with a feeling of unbreakable determination running through me.

"Hikari Polymerization! Joey The Red Eyes Black Dragon Girl Fusion!"

The card glowed before shooting out beams of red and black light which enveloped my body mid air. When it was gone I realized I was wearing a different outfit.

I was wearing a black armor chest plate that covered my shoulders and upper chest but stopped at my stomach. On my shoulders were two red gems connected to the armor. Below it was black mini shorts with a black belt that connected two pieces of armor on both sides of my hip. In the middle of my hip armor were two glowing red gems similar to the ones on my shoulders. Instead of my regular shoes I wore knee high black combat boots with a red gem at the end. Plus now I also wore finger less black gloves that went up to my elbow.

Holy Ra's ass it actually worked! I didn't think that would actually happen! I just copied what I hear Yugi say whenever she transforms!

"Knight of Courage, Hikari Joey! I'll fight to you save against the darkness no matter what!... Wait what?"

Why the hell did I just say that?

' _It's a Hikari thing, you'll get use to it.'_

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!?"

' _Yeah, it's me, the Red Eyes Black Dragon,'_ the dragon greeted. ' _Apparently you managed to fuse with me, making you a Hikari, good for you, you're not entirely useless._ '

"Uh thanks, I think?" I replied, looking around me, hey, why aren't I still falling?

Looking behind me I realized I now had a pair of black dragon wings and-

"Holy shit I have a tail!" I realized.

' _You only now just realized this?_ ' Red Eyes deadpanned in my mind.

Looking up I remembered Rex, who was looking at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"You of all people are a Hikari!? Sheesh, the god's must be really desperate if **you're** Hikari material," Rex grumbled.

"The hell does that mean ya transgender gnome!" I snapped back.

"Whatever, I don't care what the heck you are! Anyone who calls Rex Raptor a flippin gnome isn't going to get away with it!"

"Actually I called you a FEMALE gnome, not just a gnome."

"DAMN YOU!" Rex yelled pointing a finger at me. "Serpent Night Dragon, attack the Hikari!"

The Serpent Night Dragon grumbled and opened it's fanged jaws, letting out a black burst of energy.

' _DODGE IT_!' Red Eyes Dragon screamed in my head.

"Dodging!" I replied, flapping my new (and epic wings) away from the attack, unfortunately flying was harder than it looks and my body shooted towards another direction with breathtaking speed…. And right into a nearby tree…..

"OOOooow" I moaned.

' _You idiot! Be careful when flying!_ ' Red Eyes Black Dragon scolded in my head.

"SERPENT NIGHT DRAGON, ATTACK HER AGAIN!" I heard Rex command from behind me.

"Shit!"

I pushed off from the tree missing a black burst of energy by seconds… And then rammed myself into another tree.

"Why are there so many damn trees!?" I cursed.

' _For pete sake! Look where you're flying! At this rate you'll be closer to getting a concussion than rescuing my chick_ ' Red Eyes Black Dragon yelled at me.

Dammit, Red Eyes is right (even though I hate to admit it), if I can't even fly right there's no way I'll be able to save the Red Eye B. Chick. How can I get up to attack if all I can do is rush into things!?... Rush into things…. Hmmm….

Slowly, a grin that would've made the Chesire Cat jealous crept onto my face.

"I have an idea~" I said.

' _...Hikari? What are you talking about?_ '

Being careful not to move my wings yet, I positioned myself towards Rex on top of his Serpent Night Dragon.

"Oh Rex~ Come and get me~" I called out.

"Prepare to die blondie! Serpent Night Dragon, attack!" Rex shouted before the Serpent Night Dragon lunged towards me.

' _What are you doing!? Move, ya dumb broad!'_ Red Eyes Dragon screeched in her head.

"Don't worry Red Eyes, I have a plan," I assured her.

' _Plan? What plan?... Wait a minute, please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing!_ ' Red Eyes Dragon questioned.

"I'd tel I wasn't, but that'd be a lie," I told her.

'ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? THAT'S A SUICIDE MOVE!' Red Eyes screeched in my head.

Serpent Night Dragon was getting close to me now, knowing now was my chance, I flexed my wings and flew straight at the dragon speeding towards me. Just as I thought, without warning my wings propelled me straight at Rex's Dragon. I couldn't make much out of the blur that the world looked like around me, but I was still able to feel my forehead hit against something hard and scaly and the feeling of falling down to the ground below.

"Ugh, my head…" I moaned, cradling my forehead with my hands as I slowly got to my knees from the ground I had fallen onto.

' _Holy Ra Hikari how the hell did you survive headbutting a dragon!? You really do have a thick head, both literally and figuratively_ ,' Red Eyes Black Dragon stated.

"Chirp!"

Looking to where I heard the chirp, I saw the Red Eye B. Chick looking up at me with an innocently joyful look.

' _MY BABY! Are you okay? Did Rex do something to you!? He did didn't he? I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!_ ' Red Eyes screeched in my head.

"Jesus Red Eyes, keep it down you're giving me a headache," I complained and picked up the Red Eyes Chick. In my arms the baby Red Eyes chirped joyfully. Aww, this chick's pretty cute.

A few feet away I saw the last few seconds of the Serpent Night's Dragon's life before it died and disintegrated into shards. Next to where the Serpent Night Dragon (once) laid I saw Rex laying on the ground with a 'WTF' look on his face.

"Y-You killed my Serpent Night Dragon… HOW!? Rex stuttered in disbelief.

"Cause," I started, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "I'm Joey. Fucking. Wheeler."

"...Where'd you get those glasses?" Rex asked.

"I'm... actually not sure where I got these, but I look damn badass in them," I answered taking off the glasses and throwing them behind me.

"I don't care about your damn glasses! I can still defeat you with my other monsters! Giant Rex! Two Headed King Rex!" Rex responded, looking towards where Yugi was fighting his other monsters.

There we barely saw a glimpse of his two monster before they too died and faded into shards. Yugi and her uni-lion were there glaring at Rex, both looked like they were down for another fight.

"..."

"..."

"You know what Rex, I'll give you ten seconds to run before I beat the crap out of you," I warned Rex.  
Rex scoffed, "You're all talk blondie."

"One… Two.. Three…" I raised my hand up.

"Four… Five…." A red orb of energy formed in my palm, Rex's eyes widened.

"Six.. Seven… Eight…. Ni-"

Before I could get to nine, Rex sprinted in the opposite direction.

"DAMN YOU HIKARI JOEY! DAMN YOU!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I muttered to myself, putting my hand down.

"Joey! Yugi!" a familiar voice called from behind us.

Behind me I saw a familiar whitenette and her monster running towards us.

"Ryou!" Yugi greeted running towards us.

"Joey! Where have you been! And what are you wearing!?" Ryou asked.

"Oh nothing much, just being a badass and rescuing a Red Eyes B. Chick from a Female Gnome, by the way turns out I'm a Hikari!" I answered.

"And I have a new monster!" Yugi proclaimed, holding up Gazelle The King of Mythical beasts card. "We contracted during the battle before."

"Seriously! I can't believe I missed that much, though I'm glad you guys are okay," Ryou replied.

"It seems everything has ended quite well hasn't it?" Yugi noticed.

Kuriboh, who had been cowering in a bush with ChangeOfHeart during the battle, nodded saying a joyful 'Kuri' while next to him ChangeOfHeart nodded.

"Well, now that Joey has a monster I guess we can all get home now," Ryou said.

"Ooooh! Let's stop by that dessert shop we went to once as celebration!" Yugi suggested.

"Heck Yeah!" I agreed.

"Let's Go!" Ryou cheered.

I can't believe this went so well! I actually kinda expected something to go wrong. Let Yugi or me to get seriously hurt, or at worse lose to Rex maybe. But it seems everything has actually ended incredibly well! Seriously it's like a miracle!

I'm sure nothing could go wrong now!

"Wait a minute! What happened to Malik!?" Yugi suddenly realized.

Malik? Wait didn't a tree fall on top of her a while ago? Wasn't it right over ther-oh shit….

Looking over to the tree I remembered Malik ramming into, I could clearly see a pool of red liquid around the tree, a familiar tan arm laid limp from underneath the tree.

"..."

"..."

"... Well shit, Ryou does the Spirit World have a 911 or ambulance?"

 **Malik: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Anyways sorry for not making this chapter sooner, school just started so I've been pretty busy, but don't worry I'm not going to be a LittleKuriboh and update once a month at best! Hopefully….. I'd write more but I have more homework… Great….. (Obvious Sarcasm is Obvious)**

 **NEXT TIME: Will Malik Survive The Fatal Tree Attack!? Will Joey Ever Learn How To Fly!? Will Seto Ever Battle Joey!? Or Better Yet, When Will You Finally Get The PuppyShipping You Have Been Painfully Waiting For!?**

 **For Answers To These Questions And Puppyshipping Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Friend Or Foe?

**AnimeGirlAnn: IMPORTANT UPDATE EVERYONE!**

 **Malik: O dear Ra I am going to die in this chapter aren't I!?**

 **Ryou: Don't worry Malik, I'm sure the authoress isn't that evil… right?**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Don't worry Malik your alive…. For now (Malik: EH!?)…. The important update is this, after some thought I have realized I may have made my previous chapters too short causing many short chapters, which isn't all that bad, except we're already on the twelfth chapter of this fanfic and we haven't even gotten the whole team together yet. So, after much thought I have decided to go back and join a few chapter together. Don't worry no major story things will be added or deleted. The only difference will be that some chapter next to each other will become one, for example I am planning to make the Lost Joey saga into two chapters instead of three.**

 **Yugi: So with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter! We apologize for the lateness.**

 **Joey: Hope you like it even if it is hella late. The Authoress doesn't own Yugioh or the Yugioh Abridge reference.**

 **CHAPTER 12: Friend Or Foe?**

 **(Yugi's POV)**

On my bed Malik was laid down while Ryou and Kuriboh bandaged her arm to stop the bleeding from the long gash in her arm. Nearby Joey was frantically pacing back and forth in circles while muttering frantically.

"Then the police will find us and put us in court where will be found guilty of murdering Malik before being thrown into a correctional facility and maybe even join a prison gang called the Triad Something and sell people for cigarettes to survive! I hate to tell you this Ryou but you'll probably be either sold or bought on the first day we get ther-"

"JOEY! Calm down that is not happening to us! Malik is not dying and we are not going to jail!" I assured my panicked friend.

"How can you be sure!? There's a girl bleeding to death in your room!" Joey pointed out, gesturing towards Malik. Looking at her, I couldn't help but cringe. My once crisp white sheets were now soaked deep crimson in Malik's blood. Meanwhile Malik herself was starting to seem five shades too pale for an egyptian. If it hadn't been for Ryou's reassurance she was still alive I would've thought she was already a corpse by the look of her. The idea of Malik dying right now of blood loss started to seem realistic…

"Um, Ryou, how's she doing…?" I asked, worried that we may actually go to jail for having a corpse in my room.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, luckily the cut isn't deep enough for stitches, she probably just nicked a vein from one of the tree branches after unfusing with her monster which caused all the blood. It's a good thing you live near the museum Yugi, the Spirit Realm doesn't have any bandages or medical supplies nearby." Ryou answered, continuing to wrap Malik's arm.

"I just can't believe we managed to carry a bleeding, unconscious body out of the museum and to Yugi's house, it's a miracle no one actually noticed," Joey commented.

"Well, we did take a few short cuts, and jump into a few bushes whenever a car came by," I recalled, pulling a leaf out of my hair from said bushes.

Joey's mouth opened to say more when the sound of my door opening and someone familiar behind it saying "Yugi? Is that you?" stopped her

"GRANDPA!" I realized, slamming the door closed before he could come in and see the bleeding girl on my bed. There are just some thing's you just don't tell your grandparents, a bleeding girl on your bed is one of them.

"Shit Yugi! It's your grandpa!" Joey whispered to me. Next to the bed, Kuriboh gasped and jumped under my bed taking ChangeOfHeart down with it.

"Yugi? Is there someone in there? I thought I heard someone, you're not hiding your secret boyfriend are you?" Grandpa questioned me, I could tell he was grinning even though I couldn't see him behind the door.

"No Grandpa! It's just me and Joey!"

"Well then what's the problem? Let me say hi to your friends," Grandpa replied, managing to open the door a crack to look in through despite my efforts.

"Who's the two girls near your bed, I can't get a good look at them," Grandpa asked.

Oh thank Ra, he can't see the blood, the rest of the door and Ryou must be blocking the full view.

"H-Hi Mr. Muto, I'm Yugi's friend Ryou from school, nice to meet you," Ryou greeted shyly, trying her best to shield the blood from Grandpa.

"But who's the girl sleeping on the bed?"

"That's Malik! She's just sleepy that's all!" Joey assured my Grandpa.

"I see... by the way Yugi," Grandpa responded.

"What?"

"You have a nice taste in friends," Grandpa told me with a perverted grin while looking at Ryou's chestal area, who was currently blushing redder than a ripe tomato.

"GRANDPA YOU PERVERT!" I yelled at him, forcing the crack in the door closed.

"Heehee, I'll let you girls do your thing, have a good night!" Grandpa waved goodbye. I could hear his footsteps leaving from outside the door

"...You have an…. interesting Grandpa Yugi," Ryou mumbled, trying to hide her red face while continuing to bandage Malik.

"I'm so sorry Ryou, I swear he isn't a pervert… most of the time," I apologized, getting flashback of him doing this exact same thing with my old friend Anzu.

"Well at least he didn't see Malik, it'd be hard to explain a bleeding girl to your gramps," Joey optimized. I nodded, it definitely would've been a disaster.

"All done!" Ryou announced a few moments later, pulling away from Malik's now bandaged arm.

"So she'll be okay?"

"Yep, though she'll probably just needs some sleep after losing all that blood," Ryou advised. "Someone will have to keep her for the night…"

It was then that all of us looked at each other, all with the same thought in mind, 'I don't want the bleeding stranger sleeping in my house.'

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, my house is out cause of my pops," Joey declared first slowly taking steps backwards toward the door.

"My apartment is really, REALLY small, plus my landlady wouldn't like it if I got bloodstains on the carpet," Ryou proclaimed soon after following after Joey.

"B-But my grandpa-"

"Thinks you'll be having a sleepover!" Joey interjected, giving me a thumbs up before saying "Good luck, bud!" while quickly speed walking away with Ryou.

"We'd stay with ya longer but we have school tomorrow and all so…." Ryou told me while ChangeOfHeart gave a nod agreeing with her owner before flying out of the door herself.

"But what about the blood! How am I supposed to explain that!?" I yelled after them. "Menstruation!" Joey quickly answered before she and Ryou practically ran out of the room to avoid being guilted into staying with me.

Dammit, they left before I could use my puppy dog eyes on them.

"..."

"...Kuri."

Kuriboh crawled under the bed and looked up at me as if saying 'I'll stay with you Yugi!' "Thanks for staying here, Kuriboh," I thanked, picking up the small furball.

"Kuri."

Looking over, I saw Malik peacefully resting on my bed. She looked a lot better than she was when we found her being crushed under the tree. Smiling a little at my guest, I pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. You know, I think when she wakes up we'll all be able to become good frie-

Wait a minute.

If Malik's on my bed, where am I supposed to sleep!?

My head turned in an effort to somehow magically make the cold floor seem comfy. Last night with Malik on my bed, I had to sleep on my floor with a spare pillow and blanket. Wasn't as good as sleeping on an actual bed but it felt better than forcing a recovering guest to sleep on. Well at least it can't get wors-

"WHERE AM I!? WHO ARE YOU!? I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!"

Huh, it looks like Malik woke up. Reluctantly getting up, I saw a panicked Malik off of the bed looking like she had fallen off while panicking.

"Um, sorry Malik we had to take you to my house since you were injured," I explained.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" she demanded looking even more freaked out.

"Joey told me your name, she was the blonde girl who found you," I answered.

"Oh yeah her, did she put the bandages on me," Malik questioned, looking calmer now.  
"No, that was Ryou actually."

"Who the hell's Ryo- Actually, I don't want to know, I have no interest in interacting with you people at all anymore," Malik stated. "At first I was interested that you're a Hikari and all but after having my arm ripped open, it's just not worth the effort."

"But Malik-"

"Look kid, you seem nice and all, but there's a war coming, and the only place niceness will get you in war is death," Malik told me before getting up and opening my window.

"See ya kid, this will be the last time we see each other."

With that, Malik waved goodbye and proceeded to jump out my window.

"MALIK!" I yelled running to my window, I looked out expecting to see Malik's bloody corpse. But, luckily, there wasn't a single trace of Malik or her fallen corpse anywhere.

(Later that day at Domino High)

"And that's what happened." I explained to Ryou and Joey, finishing telling them what happened earlier with Malik.

"How the hell did she manage to jump out the window and disappear!?" Joey demanded. "And better yet, why can't I do that!?"

"It was actually pretty cool," I agreed.

"Well, either way it doesn't look like we'll be seeing her again anytime soon…." Ryou mentioned. "Kinda sucks, I was hoping to get to know her, Malik would've been a good friend," I thought out loud.

Before our conversation could continue, the teacher came in and silenced us all.

"Okay students, we have a new student here today, she's just recently moved here so be kind to her," the teacher announced, signalling someone from behind the door to come in. "Please welcome your new classmate, Malik Sebastian Ishtar the Third."

A tan girl with blonde wearing our school uniform came into the classroom.

"Holy shit! Is that Malik!?" Joey whispered to me.

Malik stood in the front of the classroom surveying the class with a silent glare. Before resting her stare on us, when she saw me and Joey, her expression changed to look similar to that of a gaping fish out of water. From the front of the classroom, I could hear her mutter something that sounded like 'Damn retarded fanfic plot devices.'

"Malik?" The teacher said snapping her out of her shocked look. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Malik looked at the teacher, then back to us to answer "Nope." before then walking over to an empty desk in the corner of the room.

"Oh, um... Okay then, Ryou why don't you show Malik around school after class at free period?" the teacher suggested.

"Oh, um, sure ma'am," Ryou agreed, looking like she honestly would rather not.

"Good, now back to the agenda…."

"Psh! Ryou!" Joey called out quietly to the white haired girl a desk in front of her.

"What?" Ryou replied just as silently.

"Malik doesn't know who you are! You can befriend her while showing her around school!" Joey suggested.  
"I don't think she wants to be friends with anyone…." Ryou pointed out, looking at Malik through the corner of her eye. At the corner desk Malik was absentmindedly glaring through the window as if the whole world was pissing her off.

"Then at least get some info out of her, she's a Hikari, she could know some valuable information about this whole thing," Joey argued, too busy whispering to Ryou to notice our teacher walking up to her desk, until the teacher snapped her ruler onto Joey's desk.

"Mrs. Wheeler I would prefer you to zip your mouth in class." the teacher instructed with an annoyed look.

"Yes ma'm."

 **RYOU'S POV**

 **(Later That Day)**

The rest of the class was pouring out of the classroom with even the teacher in tow. Joey and Yugi stayed behind for a second longer to give me a quick thumbs up for good luck before leaving along with the others. A part of me, well most of me, was really hoping they would stay, despite that would've ruined the whole 'befriend Malik' plan. Though I couldn't stop the feeling of nervous dread that leaked into my gut when it was only me and Malik in the classroom. Gulping, I turned my attention to the back of the classroom. Malik was still at her seat gathering her things.

"Hey, Malik," I greeted, walking up to her.

"Hi," Malik replied not looking up from her things.

"So, shall we start that tour of school?" I brought up.

"Whatever," Malik said, looking a bit annoyed at, well, everything.

"O-Okay, do you mind if I see your schedule so I can show you your classrooms," I said unsure of how to take her answer.

Malik nodded and handed me a piece of paper. I quickly skimmed it while thinking of which class of Malik's was closest.

"Let's see…. you have drama as an elective?" I noticed.

Malik looked down, but not before I noticed her blushing a bit,"Yeah, so what."

"I actually have drama too! We're in the same class," I told her.

Malik looked back up at me looking caught off guard.

"Seriously?"

I smiled and nodded.

The rest of the tour went a lot better than I had actually thought. Even though Malik was mostly quiet, she did turn out to be quite friendly. I think I might've even gotten her to almost smile a few times. Almost smile though….

"Hey Ryou, where's the bathroom?" Malik suddenly asked while I was showing her where history class was.

"The bathroom? It's actually right over there," I answered, pointing towards a door at the end of the hallway.

"Give me a sec, I gotta go," Malik told me before entering the bathroom.

"Psh… Ryou…" a familiar voice called out from behind me.

"Joey?" I realized, looking behind me. There I saw two faces peering at me from behind the corner of the hallway, both faces covered by a black sweat sock with eye holes.

"...Why are you two wearing black sweat socks…..?" I asked my friends whose sanity I was questioning.

"Cause we're spying and sweat sock masks are a must have when spying!" Joey explained. "Also, how's it going with you and Malik, learn anything yet?"

"No, she seems pretty distant actually…" I told them, "But I think I might be able to befriend he-"

"You're with them!?"

Oh no.

Behind me, Malik was glaring at us through the doorway of the bathroom.

"Wait Malik I can expl-"

"No, don't bother explaining, well actual could you tell me why their wearing socks-nevermind, I don't care, besides didn't I make it clear to you people I don't want to be comrades with you, " Malik hissed.

"Malik, don't you think it would be better if we were together? We're all Hikari's, and you said it yourself a war is coming, this isn't a time for being alone," Yugi questioned.

Malik rolled her eyes, "Hmph, figures you'd say that, people like you are all the same, the ones who think 'friendship' will magically fix everything, well guess what?! The world ain't a goddamn magical girl anime, and people like you will be destroyed without mercy due to your own naivety!"

"HEY! I don't care who the hell you are, you can't just talk to my friends like that!" Joey yelled, returning Malik's glare.

"Why shouldn't I? It's true, fighting alongside people will only end in loss, there is no place in this world for the weak," Malik retorted, with her eyes downcasted.

"Malik…. do you really believe that…?" Yugi asked her.

"Of course I do," Malik snapped back.

"Than why do you look so lonely when you said it?" Yugi pointed out.

Malik's eyes widened in surprise before returning to her former glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why did you help us when we first met against the Red Archery Girl!? If you really believe that then why did you you try to rescue Joey!?" Yugi questioned. "Malik, I don't think you're that kind of person."

While Yugi was saying this, Malik has been taking a keen interest in the ground below her, her bangs covering her eyes.

"... You shouldn't think that…." Malik finally said. "I'm a terrible person… You know what happened to the last people who was on my side, my comrade, my friend? He's dead, I killed him."

The hallway suddenly became ghostly silent, it sounded as if no one was even breathing at the moment.

"He was my brother…. Rishid…." Malik continued with a sullen expression. "We were fighting alongside each other, when I made a mistake and it cost me his life, it's was because of my own stupidity he's dead..."

Without warning, Malik started to laugh, but it wasn't a joyful or sadistic maniac laugh, it sounded lifeless and almost like more an emotionless sob than laugh. "Funny isn't? I'm yelling at you for your stupidity yet I'm the dumb one who got her own brother killed…Trust me, you don't want me on your team, I'll probably kill you all."

Malik was looking straight at us now with empty eyes that looked as if they were too weary to even cry. Then reminded me of someone I once knew well….

"You know, when I was younger, my younger sister use to have poor health," I suddenly spoke. "Her name was Amane, and I remember that even a cough might mean she needed to get to the hospital immediately. Because of that I use to always be protective of her, wherever she would go you could find me close by. Then there was this one day that me, Amane, and my sister were out at the park when she started coughing. So we went back home just in case it might turn bad…."

"I'm sorry but what's the point of this story?" Malik demanded.

"Well, on the way home, we got into a car crash. My sister died along with my mother." I explained. "But do you know what the most ironic part of this whole story is? When Amane was coughing in the park, I was the one who insisted on taking her home. If I had just shut up, we never would've let the park. Amane would be alive and so would my mother, but their not, because of me."

"...So you killed them too….." Malik concluded.  
I nodded, "I killed them, I regret it, I regret that I hadn't just shut up, I regret I was stupid and caused my family to die, and sometimes I feel I should regret that I didn't die with them…. But I don't."

Malik looked at me in the eyes curiously.  
"I don't regret I didn't die, because I know if I were to think that, Amane and mother would never forgive me for wanting to be dead. Even if we are murderers it doesn't matter, we are still alive and we should know best we shouldn't waste this life that leaves so quickly. Even if we face regrets and despair it doesn't mean that we won't still find happiness or forgiveness, and one day we will find someone again who we can fight for."

"... How do you know that you won't end up killing them too…?" Malik asked.

"Because," I answered. "We can't hold on to our regrets, if we want to become someone who they can forgive one day, we can't remain in the past where we made that terrible mistake, we need to head forward, because if we stay in the past we'll never be able to save those we hold dear."

"... Maybe, you have a point…" Malik admitted slowly. "But even then, I doubt you want me to be your friend anymore, as I said I'm a killer."

"So what?" Joey shrugged. "We all made our mistakes, and besides, friends don't care about what you did in the past, no matter what you do we're friends till the end!"

"We're not friends yet." Malik reminded her.

"Yet?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Well in that case there's only one way to make you our friend…" Joey stated with a grin growing on her face. Joey leaped onto Malik, proceeding to bear hug her in midair, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"FRIENDSHIP HUG!" Joey shouted.

"W-WHAT!?" Malik stuttered, looking shell shocked at the sudden hug.

"SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME FRIENDSHIP HUG!" Yugi followed, falling down to join in on the hug.

"Heehee," I giggled before joining in too.

"YOU'RE ALL INSANE!" Malik yelled.

"No Malik, we're your insane buddies!" Joey corrected.

"W-Whatever." Malik replied turning her head away from us. Despite Malik was obviously trying to hide it, I noticed she was smiling a little bit.

 **Joey: FRIENDSHIP RULES ALL!**

 **Malik: I'm not sure whether to be glad I'm alive or worried I'm friends with maniacs.**

 **Ryou: don't worry you get use to it.  
AnimeGirlAnn: Holy shit this is the most I've written in awhile… I feel like I should write more but I'm too lazy, meh.**

 **NEXT TIME: What Is The Duelist Kingdom Annual Celebration!? Will Joey Ever Stop Being Tsundere And Make Out With Seto!? Who Is This Mysterious Yami Person And Why Does He Know Kuriboh!?**

 **Fav, Follow, Or Review For Answers**

 **Joey: Aren't you suppose to say for faster chapters too?**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Let's face it, I'm most likely not going to be able to keep that promise T-T**


	11. Chapter 11: Duelist Kingdom Celebration!

**AnimeGirlAnn: I swear I have a good reason for not updating for so long!**

 **Joey: Which is…..?**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Well short story short, homework's a bitch.**

 **Joey: So you didn't update this long because of homework?! It's been weeks!?**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Well I also kinda lost my computer for a week because my sister got in trouble and my mom got into one of her 'internet ruins everything!' rants**

 **Joey: Ann that's the worst excuse I've ever heard.**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Forgive me viewers! T-T**

 **Yugi: In other news, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Malik: AnimeGirlAnn does not own Yugioh, vocaloid, or LK references... but she wants to...**

 **Chapter 11: Duelist Kingdom Celebration!**

 **Yugi's POV**

Domino High has always been known for it's never quiet hallways and classrooms. In fact, it's rumored that back in the 80's, a fire started in the middle of the day while everyone was in class. The fire alarm went off, yet no one noticed because it was so loud, they did on the other hand notice the fire as it spread into the classrooms. It was said that the whole world heard the students screaming as they frantically jumped out windows trying to get out of the burning building. Whether or not this story was true, no one was sure, but most of the evidence pointed towards true.

Needless to say, with this in mind, even the smallest moments of semi-silence was a miracle in it's own right. At the moment, Domino High School was experiencing this holy miracle.

Aww, it was a nice occurrence to be able to hear your own thoughts for once. I hope it'll las-

"Oy! Kaiba-prick!"

Nevermind.

From his desk, Kaiba looked up from his book with a bored look at Joey. She was holding up her Red Eyes Black Dragon card inches away from his face.

"See~ told ya I had a monster that could beat the shit out of your Blue Eyes White Dragon~" Joey showed off.

"You actually have a Red Eyes Black Dragon!?" Kaiba gasped almost looking shocked before returning to his usual blank stare, "Huh, who would've known, puppy's can actually duel, somewhat."

"The hell does that mean ya bastard!? Do you want my monster to kick your ass or something!?" Joey snapped back.

"You can't, it's level 7," Kaiba responded monotonously.

"Eh?"

"Your monster is level 7, Blue Eyes White Dragon on the other hand," Kaiba started, pulling out his card for Joey to see, "Is level 8."

"S-So what!?"

"My monster is still more powerful than yours, mutt's shouldn't bark at their master if they don't even have teeth to bite with," Kaiba stated, moving his attention back to his book.

"I can sooooooooooooo bite your ass off, Kaiba-prick!" Joey fought back bringing her face closer to Seto's with a menacing glare on her face.

"Oh really?" Seto retorted.

"Damn right really!" Joey snapped.

"I'd like to see you try," Seto dared.

"Ha! You're just to scared I'll beat you in an actual game!" Joey laughed off.

"Puppy if I were to fight you, I'd be on top of you the entire time.." Seto claimed.

"HA! You kidding me!? I'd top you every and any day Kaiba!" Joey barked back.

"In your dreams, pup," Seto chuckled.

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!" Joey screeched looking as if in the next few minutes she would spontaneously combust.

"Happily, Puppy." Seto responded, anyone who had been looking closely would've noticed a slight hopeful glint in his eye as he said this.

"I'll fuck you...TO HELL!" Joey threatened.

"Yugi…." Ryou asked me as we quietly watched Joey and Seto argue in the background.

"Yeah?"

"... Are they going to punch each other or make out with each other?" Ryou continued.

"...Could go either way," I shrugged.

"Weird couple…. I'd still ship em though." Malik commented watching Joey attempt to punch Seto, only to fail when Seto grabbed her fist midway.

Joey glared venomously at the man she knew as the 'Blue Eyed Bastard' while he smirked at her.

"I'd stay and play with you, puppy, but your master needs to go prepare for tonight." Seto suddenly stated, letting go of Joey's fist before getting up and leaving.

"YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" Joey screeched.

"What do you think he needs to go prepare for tonight?" I wondered out loud.

"Probably the Duelist King Celebration, it is tonight." Malik guessed.

"Duelist Kingdom Celebration?" I asked curiously.

"It's an annual festival that occurs in the Spirit Realm, almost every Duelist and Duel Monster comes every year, though honestly it's nothing more than an extravagant way for Duelist and Duel Monsters to get drunk and brag about being the best, which according to them, could be any drunk bastard," Malik explains.

"No it's not just that…. Well, people do do that a lot…. but it's not the real reason for the festival!" Ryou intervened. "It's actually a millennia old celebration celebrating the day that humans and Duel Monsters began to work aside one another, it's a day of peace where Duel Monsters and Duelist enjoy life hand in hand! Every year everyone chips in to pay for the celebration, though I heard that this year some rich guy is paying for the entire thing."

"Yeah, I heard that too, what was that guy's name again? Pegasus something I think….. Pegasus Maximillion….? Or was it Pegasus Crawford?" Malik tried to recall.

"That name sounds familiar…" I mumbled, feeling an odd sense of familiarity.

"Who cares who's paying for it! What's it like?" Joey questioned.

"You mean besides the masses of drunks?" Malik added.

"The Duelist Kingdom Celebration," Ryou started, ignoring Malik, "Is like it sounds, a giant celebration. There's prize booths, rides, and even a giant stage in the center with performances, there's even areas strewn around where you can challenge and fight fellow Duelists!... and also a few bars..."

"A few?"

"...A lot…"

"That sounds really fun! Besides all the bars..." I thought out loud.

"We can all go together, I usually go alone, but I guess going in a group would be fun," Malik suggested.

"It's settled then, tonight we are going to PAR~TAY!" Joey declared excitedly.

-Somewhere In The Spirit Realm-

(No Ones POV)

Multi-colored tents and booths were being put up all around the empty land. An enormous sign was being set up at the entrance with cartoon Duel Monsters drawn on that formed the words 'Duel Monster Celebration.' In the midst of it all a tall feminine woman with gorgeous locks of silver hair yelled instructions to the workers. Sighing to herself, the beauty batted her eyes and put a hand on her slender hips covered by a red suit. Truly a sight of beau-

Wait a minute…. I'm getting an update… it seems I've made a mistake, Pegasus is…. a man?! Really?!

But, the hair! The clothes!

Are we sure that ain't a woman?!  
We are sure?... Huh, well now I feel like an idiot...…

Anyways, authoress breaking the fourth wall aside….

The apparently feminine **man** (Are we REALLY sure that's a guy!?) with gorgeous locks of silver hair yelled instructions to the workers.

"Everything has to be perfect!" Pegasus snapped glaring at a group of Duel Monster workers.

"Perfectionist Bitch…." one of the duel monster muttered.

"I heard that! And I think you mean fabulous bastard!" Pegasus yelled.

'There lucky I can't kill them… yet…' Pegasus thought venomously before glancing behind him.

There a large stage was being set up, by now it seemed to be complete. Yet despite that, workers kept coming in and out from the backstage hidden by a black tarp.

"It's almost complete…." Pegasus said to himself, pulling a small picture out of his pocket. On it was a picture of a blond woman smiling at the camera.

"Cecilia, soon we will see each other again…"

-At The Museum-

 **Yugi's POV**

"We all ready?" Ryou asked us as we stood before the familiar giant rock portal inside Domino Muesum.

"Ready!" Joey and I responded at the same time.

"Kuri!" agreed Kuriboh.

Malik just nodded before holding up her Gravekeeper's assailant card.

"And are we positive no one's going to let go this time? Not to give names to anyone…." Ryou continued, looking at Joey.

Joey nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around mine and Ryou's who was holding Malik's.

"Let's go!" I shouted out in excitement.

Malik called out," **Creator God Of Light, Grant Us Safe Entry Into The Spirit Realm Of Your Creation**!"

Within seconds, our bodies began to fade into particles of light. Joey, remembering last time's disaster, had her eyes shut tightly and was gripping Ryou's arm like she was a life boat.

Looking down at my evaporating body, I felt like doing the same as I vanished from Domino.

When my eyes opened again, all I could see was a spectrum of bright colors that burned my eyes. Yet I couldn't seem to not look away.

"Wow…." I heard Joey mumble besides me.

"Kuri…." Kuriboh gasped in amazement.

Booths surrounded by lights crowded every nook and cranny it could find. Meanwhile any empty space was filled by joyful crowds of humans and duel monsters. Randomly placed were also colorful, giga sized stage lights that projected images of Duel Monsters into the night sky.

A small, brown furball with long lanky limbs and three eyes waved at me. It took me a moment to even register this was real and wave back.

"This is amazing! I've never been to any festival like this before!" I cried out in excitement.

"Meh, 2012's was WAY better than this one," Malik shrugged off.

"Every festival isn't as good as 2012's," Ryou pointed out.

"What's so good about 2012's? I mean for pete's sake, there's a roller coaster Ferris wheel fusion ride right over there!" Joey questioned, pointing towards a ride that could really only be described as a roller coaster Ferris wheel fusion thingy.

"Well for one thing, they had Hatsune Miku do a duet with Gumi," Malik started.

"Wait! Aren't those just vocaloids?!" says Joey.

"Believe it or not, but some vocaloids do have Duel Monster counterparts, they're really famous," informed Ryou.

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope," Malik affirmed. "Anyways, 2012's celebration also had a chocolate fountain the size of your house, flash dances, and the Roller Coaster Ferris Wheel Fusion ride poured candy over it's riders during the entire ride."

"I remember going on that ride, there was candy everywhere on me for weeks! It was like finding sand everywhere after going to the beach, but with candy!" Ryou remembered.

"Why couldn't I have been there!?" Joey groaned.

"There, there Joey," I comforted, giving her a pat on the back. "A celebration is still a celebration!"

"Hey look! There's something exciting right there!" Ryou yelled pointing ahead of us. "It looks like a Duel's about to start!"

Where Ryou was pointing, a short guy with green hair and yellow glasses was glaring at a man wearing a blue kimono and shorts. Both were holding a handful of cards in their hands.

"Let's Duel!" they both shout in unison.

A bubble like, see through shield formed over them before disappearing.

"It's a mini Duel Arena," Malik explained to us. "Whenever two duelist announce their duel, they step onto of the area and a shield forms around them to protect spectators from the battle, but after a second it turns invisible so we can see it happening."

"I summon Deepsea Warrior!" called out the one in the blue kiminono. In front of him a monster appeared that looked like a fish man in a costume from the Power Rangers.

"You think _that_ can defeat me!? I summon my Insect Queen!" the green haired one retaliated as a giant spider with a woman's face appeared at his side of the field.

"ATTACK!" both competitors yelled out furiously.

"Oooh! This looks soooo awesome!" cheered Joey, excited over getting to see the battle.

"Ten bucks on Weevil," Malik betted, "The green haired midget," she added noticing Joey and I's confused look.

"What?!" Joey exclaimed, "There's no way that midget can defeat the freaky fish guy."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Malik questioned.

"Your on!"

"Joey… I don't think you should do that…." Ryou advised, "Weevil has a lot of experience and skill…."

"Meh, he looks like a nerdy brat," Joey brushed off, "I'll bet ya twenty bucks, Mal."

"Deal, and my name's Malik." Malik agreed.

"Whatever ya say Mal!"

Malik groaned and glared at Joey, though didn't say anything else. The fight between Weevil and the freaky fish guy (I still don't know his name) continued and by the looks of it, Joey was going to lose the bet. I was so occupied with the match I didn't notice the man in the black hood walking by until he bumped into me. Two familiar red eyes looked at me for a split second before walking away without a word.

Rude, he didn't even apologize. Kuriboh kept looking at him with a nostalgic look, but I looked back towards the match deciding it was nothing. Until I felt Kuriboh squirming in my arms.

"Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!" Kuriboh shouted.

"What is it Kuriboh?" I asked looking down at him.  
"KURI!"  
With a final kick, Kuriboh flung out of my arms and started scurrying away through the crowds.

"Kuriboh come back!" I called out following after him.

I ran after Kuriboh and was about to catch him until the furball slid into a purple circus tent.

"Come on, Kuriboh," I complained, crawling in under the tents flap.

Inside the tent was a small room illuminated by a single candle on a black table. The man in the black hood was sitting on a nearby black table. Kuriboh jumped into his lap with a happy squeal. He looked up at me and I suddenly felt self conscious of barging into a stranger's tent.

"I'm sorry sir! I'm just here to get my Kuriboh, hope I didn't bother you," I apologized.

"No it's okay, I've actually have missed Kuriboh for a while now." the stranger replied, petting the top of Kuribohs head.

"You know Kuriboh?" I asked.

"Well..." the stranger said, "I am Kuribohs owner…"

The stranger took off his hood revealing a familiar face with wild hair.

"You're the guy from the cave!" I realized.

"Yes, Hikari Yugi, and I've been expecting you."

 **Ryou: End chapter.**

 **Malik: Why did you end it there?! Yugi was about to talk to her crush! I ship them dammit!**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Because it's bad enough it's been this long since I've updated. Don't worry you'll get your puzzleshipping soon viewers.**

 **Yugi: (Blushing madly) E-Eh!?**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Don't worry innocent little Yugi (Pats Yugi's head), just keep being cute.**

 **Yugi: (Pouts annoyedly at Ann, but resembles more of a pouting baby Panda than an angry person.)**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: Anyways, I am going to try and update sooner this time, at least within the next week…. depending on how much homework I have to do and Youtube videos I need to watch…**

 **Joey: You don't have to watch Youtube videos**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: I still want to tho,**

 **Ryou: Thx you loyal viewers for still reading… even tho the writer is lazy about updates.**

 **AnimeGirlAnn: … fair enough.**

 **NEXT TIME: Why's Pegasus Chanting Spice Girls Songs?! Who's This Mysterious Person Yugi Secretly Wants To Make Out With!? Who Are The Domino Hikaris!?**


End file.
